Maximum Ride
by Max7
Summary: Max is taken by the school at fourteen, and two years later she is told she's going to marry omega. the flock thinks she's dead, until Fang gets a new ability. What will he do? i suck at summaries, so please read. edit-this is a twilight/maximum ride mix
1. Prologue

"We're here for you Max," a dark voice said behind me

"We're here for you Max," a dark voice said behind me. Before I could do anything, they put a cloth over my mouth.

"Help!" I tried to scream. The cloth and his hand muffled it. I barely even heard it.

"Max, they still don't…oh my God! Max!" Fang yelled. He started to run towards me, but he was shoved into the wall.

"You get to watch her leave, and you'll never see her again," another person said evilly. I looked at him with teary eyes, and I watched as he struggled and fought.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Angel! Nudge!" he shouted. "Get in here!" The man turned me around, and I heard a gunshot. Everything went black after that.


	2. Confusion

"Your 'Flock' is dead," Janssen spat

"Your 'Flock' is dead," Janssen spat.

Just a little fill in for you. I'm sixteen, and I haven't seen my flock in two years.

"Wh—what?" I choked. "They…no…lying…bitch…they…can't."

"You heard me," she hissed before walking out.

No. Fang would come for me. My Flock isn't dead. They wouldn't just leave me here alone. They aren't dead.

Are they?

"They were shot," someone said beside me. "I shot them myself two years ago." I growled and turned to look at him.  
"You what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I shot them," he repeated. I snarled and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"That's not the smartest thing to say, smart-ass," I warned. "I might just have to kill you." I kneed him in the groin, and I shoved him on the floor. People started rushing in.

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed venomously. "Know that. You're going to pay."

It took ten Flyboys to get me away from that bastard.

"Put her in room 210," Janssen ordered. "Hook her up to big Bessie."

"Big Bessie?" I asked angrily as they shoved me into another room.

"It erases all of your memories," one of them said as they strapped me to a chair.

"What?" I shrieked.

"You have to marry Omega, and this'll make it easier on us," he explained.

"What?" I shrieked again, even louder.

"Shut up and do what you're told," another one snapped.

"Three, two, one…"

The next thing I felt was an electric shock going through my entire body.

_No! I can't forget them. Have to…remember._

Fang's POV  
She pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around her and I tilted my head.

This was better when it was Max. I actually…

My eyes shot wide open, and I suddenly felt her pulling my shirt up. I shoved her back.

"Nicky," she said as she walked back up to me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Everything. This, me, everything!" I shouted. "Everything."

She kissed my neck.

"Nicky, this is right," she assured me. She started trying to take off my shirt again.

"No," I said firmly. "It isn't."

"Is this about that dead girl?" she asked icily. I snarled.

"Max?" I asked softly. "Yes. She was my life. My life _is_ about Max. It revolves around her."

"She's dead!" she exclaimed. "Get over her! Or you will grow up alone."

I shrugged. "Maybe I will," I said as I walking to leave. "But my heart died with her. I can't be with anyone else. But now…I'm getting this weird feeling. I don't think she's dead. My Max isn't dead."

I ran out and I jumped in my car. I had a black convertible.

"Iggy, she tried to have sex," I said as soon as he picked up his phone.  
"Dude, told you," he reminded me. "But, you didn't, did you?" I sighed.

"No. I can't," I whispered. "This is something I've never told anyone before, and I swear to God if you repeat it, I will slaughter you."

"Okay dude."

"I don't think Max is dead, because, we kinda…mated a few days before she left," I said blankly. "I just realized this. I couldn't be with anyone else, even if she's dead or alive. But I don't think she's dead because I would have felt it if she had because my heart would have shattered and—"

"Nudge ought to here this," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Sorry, it's just, I need your help. I need to go find my Max."

Max's POV

I woke up only God knows how much later.

Fang…Iggy…Nudge…Gazzy…Angel…Total…Akila…Ella…Mom…

I remembered everything. Nothing was gone. But I still remembered…they're dead.

"Max?" the director said softly. "Sweetie." I thought for a second.

Maybe if I made her think I forgot everything, I could figure my way out of here.

"Who am I?" I asked weakly. She smiled.

"You're Maximum Ride. You're dating Omega. There are five other kids like you who are going to try to kill you. The only way to stop them is to marry Omega," she lied.

Okay. This bitch is retarded. She just told me five kids…

It hit me. My Flock wasn't dead! She's a lying little…

"Where's Omega?" I asked eagerly. She smiled.

"Omega," she called. The door opened and I saw him standing there. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Did she not know I couldn't be with anyone but Fang? God she's retarded. She didn't know we were mated for life now, did she?

"How long am I going to live?" I asked curiously. She turned and looked at me.

"Forever," she said softly. "Unless someone kills you. You will stay age sixteen forever, along with the leader of the five trying to kill you. Let me tell you their names. The leader, he has black hair, his name is Fang. Iggy, he's blind, he has strawberry blonde hair, and he's going to stay sixteen too. Nudge has black hair and fairly dark skin. She's only thirteen, so she hasn't frozen yet. Gazzy and Ange; both have blonde hair, and neither one of them have frozen yet. They're ten and eight. But there is no way for you to die of a disease. Only those five can kill you."

I was grinning in my head. Ha! That stupid bitch can't do anything to me.

"Now, people can severely injure you, but you won't die," she added.  
Okay, so she can hurt me, but she can't kill me! I knew now my Flock was coming for me. I knew it wouldn't be long.

Then again, it has been two years…would they come for me?

Fang's POV

"Hey Ig, Nudge," I said as I climbed through Iggy's bedroom window. Nudge was sitting in his lap. When she saw me, she jumped up and ran over and hugged me.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed softly. I smiled.

"I missed you guys too. We need to get Angel and Gazzy," I said quickly. "Iggy knows why. Nudge, I don't think Max is dead." She stared at me.

"We heard them shoot her," she said nervously. "Didn't we?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. We heard a gunshot. No one knows if they shot her," I reminded them.

"But we found blood and her feathers," Iggy protested. I nodded.

"Max put up a fight," I said simply. I ran my hand through my hair. "We have to…"

Suddenly images were flashing in front of my face. I saw Max. She was walking down an isle. To…Omega? She looked sad. Was this forced?  
"Stop!" someone shouted. Was it my voice? Everyone turned and looked at the door.

"Fang?" Iggy asked shaking me a little.

"I think I just…saw the future," I choked. "I know Max isn't dead. She's being forced to marry Omega." Nudge stared wide-eyed at me.

"Omega?" I nodded, and she pulled Iggy's arm. "We have to go try." He nodded.

"Fang, you might have a new power," he said happily. I nodded.

"Off to Gazzy and Angel's house."

I'm gonna fill you in a little. After Max died, we all found out who our parents were and we spilt up. I still don't even know why. But I was too upset to lead, and Iggy wasn't ready for that. So, we had to. Since Iggy and Nudge were in love, they went to Nudge's parents house. Angel and Gazzy went home. I did too.

My mom would probably be calling soon asking where I was. This would be hard to explain.

"Don't they live in Arizona, near Val?" Nudge asked curiously. I nodded.

"Should we stop and go visit her?" Iggy asked eagerly. "We haven't seen Ella in forever, and I'm sure Val would like to know our theory." I nodded.

"Nudge, do you want to tell your mom goodbye?" I asked softly. She shook her head.

"It'll be easier if she doesn't have to say goodbye. And I doubt she'd let me," she said with a small, sad smile. I nodded.

"Arizona here we come," Iggy exclaimed. We all jumped out the window and flew off.  
Max, I know you can't hear me, but we're coming. I promise you that. We're coming for you.


	3. Fang Gets a New Power

Max's POV

Max's POV

"Look, Max," Omega said softly. "I feel awful about what's happening, but you have to know—"

"Aw, sweetie," I said in my fake happy voice. "I love you too." I hugged him, and he warily hugged me back.

"You do?" he asked hopefully. I sighed.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't!" I said lightly punching his arm. He sighed.

"You…don't love me. You love Fang," he whispered. Well…does he want the truth?

"You mean the leader of the five kids trying to kill me?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "No sweetie. I love you."  
It was all I could do not to choke. This was a huge lie. But I had to stall so Fang could get to me. If they found out I remembered everything, they'd lock me up…

My Fang was coming for me. I was now sure.

Fang's POV  
"Valencia," I said as she opened the door. Angel and Gazzy had happily come with us. We decided it would be best if we left Total and Akila.

"Fang?" she said softly. "I haven't seen you guys in—"

"Two years," I finished. "I know. But I need to talk to you. I think you should know. I don't think Max is dead." She gasped, and Ella ran to the door.

"Fang! Iggy! Nudge! Angel! Gazzy!" She hugged us all, and I never took my eyes off Valencia. She looked sad and happy. She was looking at me.

"How…"

"I can see the future, we think, and I saw her. She's not dead. Even if I can't, I know for reasons…" I trailed off.

"Come on in guys," she said eagerly. I sighed.  
"All right, but we can't stay long," I said urgently. She nodded.

"Okay."

When we walked in, I went past Max's room. The room we…I walked in, and I looked around. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Tears filled my eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Max," I whispered as I opened her bedroom door slowly. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd come in here soon," she said softly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Me?" She nodded.

"I need to tell you something," she said simply. She took a deep breath. "I love you Fang. Not just as a brother, but as more." She looked down, and I smiled.

"That's weird," I mumbled. She looked up at me, and she was glaring.

"Weird?" She stood up and got in my face. "You bastard!"  
"I was coming in here to tell you the same thing," I informed her before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I tilted my head. I slowly pulled back. "I love you Max." She smiled.

"I love you too." I kissed her, and I laid her on her bed.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," I whispered. She smiled.

"How much do you love me?" she asked curiously. I thought.

"More than you could ever know," I said as I gently pushed myself on top of her. She smiled.

"Enough to want to be with me forever?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Definitely."  
"Prove it," she whispered before kissing my neck. She slowly started lifting up my shirt. I finished taking it off and I looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to be with me forever?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll prove it to you," she said happily. I slid off her shirt.

"Okay."

"Fang!" Iggy shouted. I snapped my attention back to the present, and I looked up at Iggy. I realized my cheeks were wet, and I was so thankful he couldn't see.

I silently wiped them away.

"What Ig?" My voice cracked, and he must have guessed something was up.  
"Is this where…" he trailed off. I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see.

"Yes," I whispered. He sighed.

"We'll get her back," he promised. I nodded.

"Or I'll die trying."

Max's POV

Max, I know you can't hear me, but we're coming. I promise you that. We're coming for you. I had heard Fang's voice saying that in my head a few days ago. I knew he would come for me. My Fang was coming.

"That's the perfect size," Janssen said as I stepped in front of the mirror. She smiled.

"Who are my parents?" I asked softly. She looked at me.

"You're dad, Jeb Batchelder, he's here. He's helping me. Your mom is helping the people trying to kill you," she said blankly.

Jeb is gonna die. The trust he had started to earn is now gone. That bastard. This could be fun.


	4. Getting Max Back

Fang's POV

Fang's POV

"Angel, you sure she's in here?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"I hear her thoughts," she whispered happily. "She's thinking about how she…" her voice trailed off and her face fell. "She just told Omega she loves him." I stared at her.  
"Wh—what?" I stuttered. "She…"

"That doesn't sound right," Nudge said while shaking her head. "Max hates him. Maybe she's making him believe that so he'll help her escape."

My heart was frozen. How could she love him? She…we…she was _my_ mate, not his. Max is mine. He can't have her.

I looked up and my eyes were glaring. I grinned evilly.

"Let's go get her," I said darkly. "And kill that bastard." Before anyone could respond, I took off.

I walked through the door, and I was pissed. There was no way I was letting them keep her.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Stop him." I grinned demonically, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Max?" I roared. "If you have any concern for your life, you'll tell me." He stared wide-eyed at me.

"She's in the main room. The ceremony is about to start," he whimpered. I stared at him.

"What ceremony?"

"We erased her memory and told her she was engaged to Omega so she's getting married now!" I growled and threw him across the room.

"Come on guys!" I shouted.

"Uh…okay," they all said in nervous tones. I looked frantically for the room. Max didn't remember me?

Max's POV

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," the priest said.

Ugh. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Why the hell am I still here doing this? I will not say I do. I will say I don't and when I run out, I'll tell the director I want to wait a little while. That's what I'll do.  
"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent. I sighed.

"Stop!" someone yelled as the doors burst open. Everyone turned to look at the door, and tears filled my eyes.

"Fang," I whispered, barely loud enough for myself to hear. The director snarled.

"These were the five trying to kill you," she informed me. I looked at her, and Fang ran up to me.  
"We're—" I kissed him.

"Not trying to kill me," I finished. "I know." I pulled off my shoes, and Flyboys surrounded us. Fang looked over at me.

"Shall we?" I asked happily. He nodded.

"Either that or we'll die trying."  
"She got her memory back?" Janssen asked furiously. I smirked.

"Never lost it," I said simply. "I was making you think I had so it would be a little easier to get out and you would tell me things I needed to hear. It worked too." I grinned.

"Let's get out of here," Fang mumbled. Omega grabbed my wrist.

"She's mine," he hissed. Fang chuckled darkly.

"Actually, she's mine," he said smugly. "Ask her." I smiled and nodded. "You better stay away from my Max or I will kill you. Got it?" Omega looked at me.

"You lying little—" Fang punched him in the nose.

"No name calling," he said shaking his head. "That's just not nice."

"Come on," I said urgently. Fang looked at me, and I grabbed the bottom of my dress. I ran down the isle as fast as I could with Fang following closely behind me. There was another gunshot, and I felt a sharp pain in my back.  
"Max!" Fang exclaimed. "No!" I shook my head.

"Trust me," I choked. "Just come on."

"Damn it!" Janssen shouted. "Stop them you lazy pieces of shit!" I grinned.

"That's not a nice way to talk to Omega," I mumbled. Fang chuckled.

"No it isn't," he agreed.

When we got outside, I took it all in. I had a huge smile on my face, and I took in deep breaths.

"U N A!" I yelled happily. Fang smiled, and we took off.

"To tell you the truth," Fang said after we had taken off. "We're only ten minutes away from your mom's house." I smiled.

"Really?" he nodded. "That's awesome!" I squealed. "I can get out of this thing." Fang smiled.

"You look pretty," he said softly. "No. That's a huge understatement. You look more than pretty. You look amazingly beautiful." I smiled.

"You remembered," I said blankly. He stared at me.

"Do you think I could forget?" he asked with a smile. I shrugged.

"Maybe. Over time." He shook his head.

"Never. Max, forever. How could I forget?" he asked gently. I shrugged, and he pulled me close to him. "How annoying does that dress get?" I thought.

"Pretty annoying." I looked over at him. "I might need some help getting it off," I whispered softly in his ear. He grinned and looked over at me.

"What? Not too tired?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Not for you…"

"Wow," Iggy said loudly. "You two like completely forgot we're over here. You're carrying on a conversation, and Max has hardly said a word to us!" I frowned.

"I'm so sorry guys!" I exclaimed. I flew over to them. "I'm sorry." I hugged them all.

"It's okay," Nudge said happily. "We're just happy you're back!" I smiled.

"I'm glad to be back. She thought I could forget about you guys," I said before laughing. "I could never forget you." They all smiled. "And I could never, ever, EVER love Omega." I shuddered. "That's nasty." Fang smiled.

"That's good," he whispered. I smiled.

We landed and I was glowing with happiness.

"Oh. One more word of advice," I announced. "NEVER trust Jeb." They nodded.

"Okay."

I started to walk up to the door, and then I froze. I was nervous. This was just like the first time I came knocking on their door. I smiled and took a deep breath.

Fang came up behind me, and he put his arm around my waist.

"She knows you're not dead," he informed me. He knocked on the door, and I just looked into his eyes. He was looking into mine too.  
"Max!" Ella squealed when she opened the door. "You look amazing! Where the hell have you been?" I looked away reluctantly, and I smiled.

"Away. Almost married. The works." She hugged me.

"Mom!" she shouted. "They're back!"

Mom ran in, and tears filled her eyes.

"My baby," she whispered. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm here," I said with tears filling my eyes. She let me go and looked up at Fang.

"You really can," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"Exactly what I saw," he whispered. She smiled.

"You really care about her," she said, not asked. He smiled and looked at me.

"I love her," he said simply. "Why wouldn't I?" Mom smiled, and I could hear Ella squealing.

"Come on in," she said moving out of the way. I nodded.  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"Are you tired? We were just off to bed," she said softly. I nodded quickly.

"Very," I lied. "And I want to hurry and get out of this." She smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Everyone knows where their rooms are. Good night," she said before yawning.  
"Night Mom," I said softly. I hugged her. "I love you." She pulled back and smiled.  
"I love you too honey." I smiled, and I nearly ran into my room.

Fang walked in a second later.

"Flying in this thing is not easy," I whispered. He kissed me.

"Well, I promised I would help you get out of that, so…" his hands slid onto the back of my dress, and he unzipped it. I smiled, and I quickly took his shirt off. I pulled off his belt, and he slid my dress to the floor.

"Fang, what were you talking to Mom about earlier?" I asked early the next morning. I hadn't gone to sleep, unlike him. It was around six thirty, and I had just seen him open his eyes. He stared at me for a second, and then sighed.  
"I'm not going to lie to you," he whispered. He had one hand on the top of his head, and the other on his stomach. The covers were at his waist. "I can see the future." I stared at him.

"You can…what?"

"I can see the future," he said again. "And I saw the wedding." I sighed.

"I was thinking of ways to get out of it so I could buy some more time to get away. I was going to say I don't and say I'm just not ready," I informed him. "Oh. And there's something you might want to know."  
"What?" he asked before smiling. I smiled back and quickly kissed him.

"We're going to live forever," I whispered. "The only people who can kill us is Flock members." He grinned.

"Forever?" he asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Forever and ever," I said as I sat up. I brushed some of his hair out of his face, and he smiled. That smile would never get old. Suddenly it was gone.

"Max, there's something I have to tell you," he said, ashamed? What was he ashamed about?  
"What?" I asked as I laid back down. I propped up on my elbow, and I put my head on my elbow. He looked at me.

"I…I had a girlfriend," he mumbled. "She tried to go this far, but then I…I realized what I was doing, and I pushed her away. She started saying stuff like you're dead and I need to get over you, and I told her I would die alone if I had to that I can't be with anyone else, and I left. I feel horrible that I even kissed her. I'm sorry. And you have every right to be mad, but—" I put my finger on his mouth.

"Is this what two years has done to you?" I asked curiously. He looked at me.

"You aren't mad?" he asked nervously. I nodded.

"Very, but, you thought I was dead. You were trying to move on, and that's okay," I said before kissing him. "And, you told me about it and didn't try to hide it. It's okay. I would've wanted you to be happy, even if I did really die." He frowned.

"You're supposed to get mad," he muttered. "That's what I was expecting. But since you aren't…" he sat up and I laid on my pillow. He smiled and leaned over me. "I guess that's even better." He kissed me, and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too."


	5. Uncovered Secrets

"Max," Angel said happily that morning at breakfast

"Max," Angel said happily that morning at breakfast. I smiled and looked up at her.  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"Are you and Fang gonna have a baby?"

My eyes shot open, Gazzy and Iggy burst out laughing, Nudge and Ella stared at her, and Fang almost choked on the bite of his pancakes. I looked at Mom and she was frozen.

"Uh…" I looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smiled.

"Sweetie," Fang said gently. "We're sixteen." She frowned.

"So?"

"We've got forever to think about that," I said softly. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" Iggy asked with his eyes open wide.

"We're going to live forever," I said simply. "The only way for us to die is to have one of the Flock members kill us." I looked down quickly, but I could still feel everyone staring at me. Except Fang because he already knew.

"Max, you look tired," Gazzy observed. Under my eyes was really dark, and I had just thrown on sweats and just put my hair in a quick ponytail.  
"No," I lied. I didn't want Fang to feel bad. I felt a yawn coming on, so I tried to keep my mouth shut.

It worked. Yes.

"You're lying," Fang said, not asked. I shook my head.  
"No I'm not." Another lie.

"Yes you are," he whispered. "I know you, for one. Two, I can see it in your eyes, three I saw that yawn, and four, I know when you're lying. It's okay to go back to sleep." I scowled.

"Geez!" I exclaimed. "I just get free and now I'm being sent to bed." I stood up.

"You need sleep!" Angel protested. "Like you said, we've got forever." I growled.

"So?" I lazily walked to my room, and I shut my door. "How the hell am I supposed to go to sleep at ten o'clock in the morning?" I yelled. I heard them laugh, and then Fang walked in.  
"Very carefully," he said with a smug look on his face. I sat up and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's up with you?" He walked over to me.  
"Max, please go to sleep," he whispered. He kissed me. "You need it. You should've just told me—"

"Oh well," I muttered. "I'll go to sleep if it makes you happy. Please don't go." He looked at me. "Obviously you're tired too, and just please?" He sighed and laid down beside me.

"You promise you're going to sleep?" he asked against my skin. I smiled and nodded.

"Promise." He wrapped his arms around me.

"All right." I snuggled up close to him, and I fell asleep.

I woke up and I looked at my clock. It was…three? I groaned.

"You're up," Fang whispered. I turned and looked at him.

"You didn't leave," I said softly. He nodded.

"I told you I would stay," he reminded me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head.

"So, what now?" he asked happily. I shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" I asked curiously. He thought.

"I don't know." I smiled and sat up.

"Well, let's just do nothing today," I suggested. He nodded.

"Works for me," he said as I stood up. He followed behind me, and when I walked out, I saw everyone was sitting in the living room. They looked at me.

"Oh Max!" Nudge exclaimed. "Ella was just about to teach us how to play Truth or Dare. Val went to work. You wanna play?" I looked up at Fang and then nodded.

"How about you?" I asked happily. He smiled.

"If you want me to." I nodded, and we walked over to them.

"The rules are you ask a person truth or dare. If they say truth, you ask them a question, and they have to answer honestly. If they say dare, you can dare them to do anything and they either have to do it, or strip in front of everyone," she said with a grin. "And no one wants to see that, so, let's go with do the dare." Gazzy smirked.  
"Fang probably wants to see M—" I shoved a sock in his mouth.

"Shut it," I hissed. He frowned and spit the sock out.

"You're just as mean as ever," he mumbled. I smirked.

"And you're just as annoying." He stood up, and I gaped at him. He was…almost as tall as me.

"But soon I'll be taller than you," he said smugly. "And that'll be hilarious." I shook my head.  
"Not for me. I'll have a guy six years younger taller than me, and I'm not growing anymore!" he smirked. "But you better hope you get there before you're sixteen, or else you won't ever be." He smirked.

"I'll make sure I do…" I frowned.

"Max, I'm gonna go first," Ella announced. "Truth or dare." I looked at Gazzy and thought.

"Truth," I said blankly.

"What did you do last night when you went into your room?" she asked curiously. My eyes shot wide open, and I looked at Fang. He was laughing.

"How is this funny?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"Say what you were doing and you'll see," he said after he had managed to quit laughing.

"Do I have to?" I whined. They all nodded, and I scowled. "I was having sex with that asshole over there." I crossed my arms and glared at the floor.

"That's not very nice," Fang said behind me. "That hurts." I looked at him.  
"You're laughing!" I exclaimed. "You think that doesn't?" he sighed.

"Sorry," he said before sticking his lip out. I sighed.

"Me too." I kissed him quickly, and I looked at everyone. They were all gaping at me. "You made me say it," I said innocently. "Now, my turn. Gazzy, truth or dare." He thought.

"Dare." I grinned evilly, and Angel burst out laughing.

"I dare you to make out with Ella." They both stared at me.

"Hey!" Ella exclaimed. I grinned.

"That's a way to get back at both of you," I said before crossing my arms. "You have to." They both looked at me, and then Gazzy frowned.

"I hate you," he whimpered. I looked at Fang who was doing all he could do to keep from laughing. Iggy and Nudge were too. Angel wasn't bothering.

"Max!" Ella whined. I shrugged.

"That's not as bad as me having to admit I had sex with Fang last night!" I protested. Total walked and sat by Angel.

"What?" he asked shocked. I put my hands on my face and took a deep breath.

"Just do it," I said sliding my hands down.

They did, and it was so weird! Afterwards, Gazzy wouldn't look at anyone, and Ella was pouting.

"Go Gaz," Fang said smugly. He knew who Gazzy would go after.

"Max, truth or dare," he said smirking. I thought.

"I'm scared to say dare now, because…just because, and I'm scared to say truth, but I'm gonna say truth because I'm more scared of dare," I said finally. He burst out laughing.

"What were you thinking last night when you two were having sex?" he asked after he had managed to stop. My cheeks turned bright red, and I groaned.

"What is it with you people and my sex life?" I whined. I took a deep breath, and then grinned. I grabbed a pillow. "I thought it was amazing, and he's really good at this. And I love it."  
"What?" Fang asked beside me. I took the pillow away, and I smirked at them.  
"I said it," I said smugly.

"We didn't hear you," Gazzy protested. I shrugged.

"You never said you had to," I pointed out.

"She said it was amazing, and he's really good at it. And she loves it," Angel said quickly. My eyes shot open wide and I looked at her.

"Angel!" I exclaimed. She grinned.

"Oh and she was also thinking—" I ran and covered up her mouth.  
"Okay. You've said enough," I said through gritted teeth. She nodded.

"All right." Gazzy shook his head.

"Everything," he said while looking up at Iggy.

"We don't have that kind of time," I mumbled. Gazzy grinned.

"Name two more things," he said eagerly. I looked at him.

"Once again, I will ask, why are you people so interested in my sex life?" I asked before plopping down on the floor. Fang pulled me into his lap, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Because they're jealous," he teased. I looked at them. "We actually have one." I grinned.

"Probably." Gazzy scowled.

"Just go on," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered. "I was thinking it was really hot, um, oh, and I was thinking it's midnight." I grinned and Fang smiled.

"You actually said that," he reminded me. I shrugged.

"Your point? I was thinking that too." He nodded. "Iggy, truth or dare," I said quickly.

"Dare," he said reluctantly. I thought.

"Well, since you haven't done anything to me today, I'll be nice. I dare you to kiss Nudge," I said quickly. He shrugged.

"Okay." He leaned over and quickly kissed her. "Fang, truth or dare." Fang thought.

"Truth." Iggy smirked at me.  
"What kind of noises did Max make last night?" he asked while laughing. I gaped at him.

"And I was nice to you!" I hissed. "Never again." I stood up. "What is it with you people? Angel and Nudge are the only two who haven't asked a question about last night!" I groaned and took a deep breath. Then, it hit me. A way to get them all back.  
"I haven't," Fang said while raising his hand. I looked at him.  
"That's because you already know about what all happened last night," I reminded him. He nodded.

"Answer the question," Iggy said firmly. I scowled.

"This is torture!" I walked out, and I ran to my room.

"Well…she…" I covered my ears. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to hear it.

I was going to get my revenge.


	6. Maxie Got an Upgrade

I decided to walk back in, and just my luck…he was just finishing

I decided to walk back in, and just my luck…he was just finishing.

Notice the 'just my luck' thing was MAJOR sarcasm.

They all grinned and looked at me.

"She makes some interesting sounds," Iggy teased. I groaned and slapped my hand on my forehead.  
"You people are evil," I mumbled. I looked at Fang, and I gave him a look that meant come here. He nodded, and I walked into the kitchen. He followed me, and when he got in there, I turned and looked at him.

"Look, if you're going to be mad—" I shook my head.

"No," I said honestly. "I need your help with something." He looked at me.

"What?" he asked curiously. I looked behind him, and then I heard someone say,

"I dare you to run up and down the street in your underwear." I rolled my eyes and looked back to Fang.

"I'm going to get my revenge on them," I said while grinning demonically. "And I need your help."

"Fang," I moaned that night. We were putting our plan into action.  
You're going to see what we're going to do.

He kissed me, and I pulled off his shirt. I ran my hand down his chest, and he kissed my neck.

"Max," he breathed. I smiled, and I pulled off his belt.

"That feels amazing," I whispered. He grinned and looked at me. I winked at him, and he kissed my neck again.

"Oh my God!" Gazzy yelled. "Iggy! Help! Max and Fang are about to have sex in here!" I grinned and fang looked up at me.

"You're really sexy," he said tauntingly. I kissed him, and he took off my sweatshirt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were in here too.

"Uh…" Ella started. "It's happening as we speak."  
Fang lightly bit my ear, and I giggled.

"Ah!" Iggy screamed. "If I had known us knowing about it would start this, I wouldn't have said anything!"

"I agree!" Gazzy shouted. We burst out laughing, and we both ended up falling in the floor.

"So, you're not going to do it again?" I asked as I stood up. Fang did the same thing.  
"No!" Ella said quickly.

"Was this a setup?" Iggy asked while looking at us funny. I grinned.

"Maybe…"  
"You were never going to actually do it?" Ella asked angrily. I shrugged.

"Not on the couch in front of people," I said innocently. "Unless you guys won't shut up about it, then, maybe." Fang stared at me.

"We what?" I smiled, but kept looking at everyone.

"Fine!"  
"I still will because, guys, seriously, do you think they would?" Gazzy asked smugly. I scowled.

"No," Iggy agreed. I grinned.

"Fine. I'll make a bet. I'm going to challenge you," I said darkly. "If I win, none of you will say anything about it ever again, and you'll give up your bomb supply." Gazzy thought.

"But what if I win?"  
"Then…"

"We can say something all we want, and I get to keep it without getting in trouble," he finished.

"Let's go," I said quickly. He shook his head.

"Me against you? That's not fair," he said simply. "How about you verses…Iggy." I stared at him.  
"What?" I asked fake nervously. Gazzy grinned.

"He's on my side, so he'll fight you," he pointed out. I scowled.  
What Gazzy didn't know was, this was an act. Over the two years, they had given me just about any power you could imagine, I was a lot stronger, and I could move so fast you didn't even notice I was moving until it was too late.

"Fine," I grumbled. Fang stared at me.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" he asked nervously. I looked at him.

'Yep,' I sent him mentally. He blinked for a second.

"Did you just—"

'Yep,' I said mentally again. 'I'll explain later.' He warily nodded and followed us outside.

"How about me and Gazzy against you," Iggy suggested. I shrugged.

"Fine with me."  
"Max," Fang said urgently. "Are you…" I nodded.

"Trust me," I said softly. He warily nodded again.

"Ready," Iggy said smugly.

"Set," Gazzy said while smirking.  
"Go," I said darkly. They both ran towards me, and right before they got to me, I ran around to behind them.

"What the—?"

"Behind you," I said before laughing evilly. They turned around, and I disappeared.  
"Whoa," Fang mumbled. I walked over to Fang, staying invisible, and I put my arm on him. I appeared.  
"You have no idea," I said while giggling. They all looked at me, and I set my hand on fire.

"Maxie got an upgrade!" Fang exclaimed. I nodded.

"I'll say!" Angel squealed.

_What are they going to do next?_ I thought to myself.

I saw images of the trying to shove me into a tree.

I laughed and then, I saw them charging towards me. I grinned, and I made vines wrap around their ankles, and causing them to trip.

"This is fun," I said sweetly. Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Ella were gawking.

"Look…at…her…hands," Nudge choked. I grinned.

"Once again, Maxie got an upgrade," Fang said happily. Total walked outside.

"What the hell?" he asked loudly. I chuckled.

"I'm highly enjoying myself," I said eagerly. Iggy charged towards me, and I froze one of my hands. I touched him with the ice one, and he froze instantly. I then touched him with the flaming one, and the ice melted.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Gazzy. Gazzy growled.

"I wonder," he said curiously. He pulled out a bomb, and I grinned. He threw it at me, and right before it hit me, I grabbed it and turned it off before it could explode.

"Give up yet?" I asked innocently. Gazzy shook his head.

"Not quite."

'I have to beat her! I can't let a girl beat me!' I frowned.

"That's sexist," I said firmly. "Obviously, you're loosing this one." I made lightning strike right in front of him, and he froze.

"What all can you do?" he asked softly. I thought.

_Make Gazzy's leg hurt._ I thought to myself.

"What's wrong with my leg?" he asked as he winced in pain. I grinned.

"Nothing. You're hallucinating things," I said simply. He stared at me. I snapped and his leg stopped hurting.

"What all can you do?" he asked again. I thought.

"Anything and everything you could possibly think of," I said happily. He stared wide-eyed at me.

"Stop time?" I grinned.

"Yep." I snapped and everything froze. I looked at everyone's expressions, and Fang was smiling. Angel and Nudge looked like they had been giggling, and Ella and Total were staring at me. Gazzy's eyes were wide open, and Iggy looked nervous. I pulled out a sharpie and wrote, 'Told ya,' on Gazzy's head, and I pulled down his pants. He luckily had on boxers. I snapped, and time started back again.

Everyone looked at Gazzy and burst out laughing. He looked down and quickly pulled his pants up.

"When did you put told ya on his head?" Fang asked curiously. I thought.

"Thirty seconds ago," I said happily. "After I froze time." They all gaped at me.

"You weren't kidding," Gazzy choked. I shook my head.

"I was dead serious," I said smugly. I thought. "Any volunteers? This might hurt a little, but it'll feel a lot better afterwards, I swear!" Fang sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled. I nodded.  
"Hold out your arm," I ordered. He did, and I instantly snapped it. He looked at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"What the hell was—?" I snapped it back in place, and his arm started glowing. He looked at it, and then me. "You can…heal things?" I nodded.  
"Like here," I said pulling my shirt up a little. "Last night you were asking me where I got this scar on my hip. I was bored, so I stabbed myself, and then healed it." He stared at me. "And when I say bored, I mean bored! I was in a solid white room, and I had a knife. That's it." I smiled.

"Whoa," Nudge said finally. I nodded.

"Anybody want anything at all?" I asked curiously. Total nodded.

"A meat lover's pizza from Domino's!" he said eagerly. I snapped.

"Here you go," I said as I sat it down. "Anything else you guys want to see?" They all nodded.

"Can you read minds?" Angel asked narrowing her eyes at me. I grinned.

'Yep. Can you?' I sent her that mentally and she gaped at me.

"Can you control technology?" Nudge asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Yep." I twisted my arms around each other at least five times. "And I'm stretchy and flexible." I untwisted them, and I did a bank handspring. "And I'm like really hyper now that I was forced to take a nap." I smiled.

"You win!" Gazzy exclaimed. I smiled.

"I knew I would." Fang walked up behind me.

"You're amazing," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him.

"You are too." Everyone walked inside, leaving us outside alone. "I love you," I whispered. He kissed me eagerly.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

"Show me," I said eagerly. He grinned.

"You've been really eager the past few nights," he observed. I smiled.

"Are you complaining?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"No."

"So, when you freeze time, how exactly does that work?" he asked later that night. I kissed the palm of his hand.

"Well, for instance, I could freeze time right now, and if I wanted to, you wouldn't be frozen," I said happily. He grinned.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really." I snapped and I made sure to concentrate on him being unfrozen, and everything stopped. He looked at me.

"Can you show me?" he asked eagerly. I smiled.

"I am," I whispered. I sat up. "Look out the window. Do you see that bird?" He sat up and looked at where I was pointing. He smiled and looked at me.

"Once again, I'm going to say, you're amazing," he mumbled. I hugged him.

"Once again, _I'm_ going to say, you are too."

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed when I woke up. I looked at Fang, and his eyes shot open.

"What?" I sighed.

"I forgot to unfreeze time," I muttered. I snapped, and the clock changed from three fourteen to three fifteen. I sighed and looked at Fang. He was grinning.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed my neck. I smiled.

"I am now," I whispered before kissing him.

"Max!" Angel called from the other side of my door. I pulled back from Fang, and he smiled.

"What sweetie?" I asked as I got dressed in a second. Fang blinked, but then shook his head. I smiled.

"Breakfast time! I'll get up Fang!" she said loudly. I opened my door and shut it in one second.

"No," I said quickly. "I'll get him. He sleeps in his boxers sometimes, so, don't worry about it."

"O…k…ay," she said slowly. She walked off to the kitchen, and I ran into Fang's room and got him some pajamas.

"Here you go," I said once I walked back into my room. He was staring up at the ceiling.

'She's so sexy and perfect.'

"Hey," he said once he realized I was there. I smiled and threw him his clothes. I walked over to him, and I sat beside him.  
"I'm not sexy or perfect," I whispered. He stared up at me.

"Yes you are," he protested. I shook my head.

"You are, but I'm not." He shook his head.

"If I was perfect, then why did I let them get you?" he asked blankly. I froze.

"Fang, that wasn't your fault. I don't blame you," I said softly. He scowled.

"But you should!" he insisted. "Max, I feel horrible!" I kissed him.

"Please don't," I whispered. "You're my baby. Please don't feel horrible. And I can make you not feel horrible." He sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled. I smiled.

"I never said I would," I said innocently. "Just said I could."


	7. Nicknames

"I'm going to call you my boo," I announced randomly that afternoon

"I'm going to call you my boo," I announced randomly that afternoon. We were all in the living room watching the movie, 'The Day After Tomorrow'. I looked up at Fang, and he was staring at me. I had my head in his lap, and he was leaning on the armrest.

"Your boo?" he asked dumbfounded. I nodded.

"My boo," I said again. Iggy and Gazzy laughed.

'I need to think of a cute nickname for Iggy,' Nudge thought.

"You can call him your cuddle bunny," I suggested. She looked up at me and grinned.

"That's perfect," she said looking at Iggy. "You're my cuddle bunny." Iggy looked at me and he was glaring.

"Thanks Max." I smiled angelically.

"Revenge is sweet," I said darkly. Then, my voice went angelic. "But, I was just trying to be helpful." Fang stared at me.

"Your boo?" he asked again. I nodded.

"Why are you two thinking of retarded nicknames for us?" Iggy asked sadly. Nudge sighed.

"Guys are so stupid," she said looking at me. I nodded.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. Fang narrowed his eyes at me, and I smiled sweetly.

"One way to tell if a guy really cares about you is if he suffers through a goofy nickname around his closest friends and family," Nudge explained. I nodded.

"See!" Gazzy said standing up. "I told you those two aren't worth the trouble." I glared at him, and then smirked.

"Are you sure?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

The next thing everyone knew, his head was touching the ceiling, and his finger went up in his nose.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Max!" he snarled. I grinned.

"Who said I was doing it?" I asked innocently.

"Put me down!" he protested. I shrugged.

"Okay." I snapped and he fell quickly to the floor. He landed with a oof.

"You were saying?" Nudge asked as she looked at Gazzy. He scowled, but didn't say a word. I looked up at Fang, and he was grinning and shaking his head.

"I was hoping you would forget and leave him up there like you did when you froze time," he mumbled. I grinned.

"I was thinking about it," I said shrugging. "I changed my mind." He shrugged.

"It was okay this morning too," he informed me. "I don't mind." I smiled.

"Good. Maybe I should forget more often," I said before winking at him. He grinned, and then I looked up.

'I will never say this out loud, but those two are perfect for each other. I'm happy for them,' Gazzy thought.

'Fang really loves her,' Iggy thought. 'He'd have to if he's got a nickname like Boo.' I grinned.

'So cute!' Angel and Ella thought.

'Iggy must really love me to not say no to the name cuddle bunny,' Nudge thought. She smiled up at him, and I decided to be nice. I sent him a mental picture of her smiling and he looked in my direction.

"Thanks Max," he said softly. I smiled.

"No problem." He looked down at Nudge.  
"She sent me a picture of you and your breath taking smile," he whispered before kissing her hand.

'I wonder if there's anything to eat in the kitchen,' Total thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn dog. All you think about is food," I muttered. He looked at me.

'There's my sexy Max for you,' Fang thought happily. I smiled.

"You know, Gazzy, I have to say, I agree with you," I said looking over at him. He gave me a confused look.

'We do look cute together.' He grinned and then looked at the floor.

"So, I'm your boo?" Fang asked again. I nodded.

"Yeah. You can think of a nickname for me if you want," I said eagerly. He shrugged.

"I'll stick with Max, unless you want me to think of one," he said softly. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

'How about you just be my Maxie?' he suggested mentally. I smiled.

"Works for me." I kissed him and my eyes shot open.

"Shawn!" some woman exclaimed. "Who is this?" I smiled shyly up at her.

"This is Max, my…girlfriend," Fang said softly. She frowned.  
"Pleasure," she said before looking back at Fang and smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Mom, I've been looking for Max," he said pulling me closer.

"Is this the girl who left you two years ago?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I gaped at her.

"I didn't leave him!" I defended. Fang shook his head.

"Mom, this is the girl I'm in love with and I intend on being with my whole life," he said angrily. "Actually, I know I will be." I smiled up at him.

"I know I'll be with you forever too Boo," I said quietly. He smiled down at me.

"Oh God. Is she pregnant?" she asked sadly. I shook my head.

"No," Fang said blankly.

"Are you engaged?" she asked quickly. Fang thought.

"We're…talking," he said slowly. "Kinda." I nodded.

I pulled back quickly, and I looked at him. He blinked.

"Did you…see that?" I asked warily. He nodded.

"If you mean when you meet my mom, then yeah." I scowled.

"She doesn't like me, and your name is Shawn?" I asked while giving a small smile. He nodded. "Did you know my real name is Elizabeth?" He grinned.  
"No, I didn't," he said softly. I nodded.

"It is," I said sweetly. "Your mom hates me. Not yet, but she will. And she thinks I left you! Ugh!" I laid my head on his chest, and he hugged me.

"She'll get over it," he said shrugging. "I think it's pretty funny how she's gonna think you're pregnant." I scowled.

"I don't. Do I look pregnant?" I asked under my breath. He kissed my forehead.

"No," he whispered.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly. He nodded, and we walked into my room. "Should we get married? I don't mean now because we're sixteen, but I mean, think about it. We're going to be together forever anyways." He grinned.

"I would say someday, yes," he whispered. He kissed me softly. "Will you marry me?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes," I said happily. He hugged me.

"I…have the ring," he muttered. "Do you want it?" I shrugged.

"Sure," I said sweetly. He pulled out a little black box, and he slid on a gold ring with a black diamond in the middle. It was the perfect size…

I smiled up at him, and I kissed him.

"I love you Boo," I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you Maxie."


	8. Meeting his Mom

"Bye Mom," I whispered

"Bye Mom," I whispered. "I'll be back." She nodded.

"I'll see you soon," she said softly. I sighed.

"I know." I grabbed Fang's hand.

Iggy and Nudge had left last night, and Gazzy and Angel left an hour ago. We had decided to live with Fang's mom half of the year and mine the other half. This was going to be a shitty six months.

"It'll be okay," he promised. I smiled.

"I know." I snapped and we were there.

I was breathing heavy, and Fang noticed.

"It'll be okay," he promised again. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I choked. He grabbed my hand, and he pulled me inside.

"Mom!" he yelled. The lady from my vision, Fang's mom, came running down the stairs.

"Shawn!" she exclaimed. "Who is this?" I smiled shyly up at her.

"This is Max, my…girlfriend," Fang said softly. She frowned.  
"Pleasure," she said before looking back at Fang and smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Mom, I've been looking for Max," he said pulling me closer.

"Is this the girl who left you two years ago?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I gaped at her.

"I didn't leave him!" I defended. Fang shook his head.

"Mom, this is the girl I'm in love with and I intend on being with my whole life," he said angrily. "Actually, I know I will be." I smiled up at him.

"I know I'll be with you forever too Boo," I said quietly. He smiled down at me.

"Oh God. Is she pregnant?" she asked sadly. I shook my head.

"No," Fang said blankly.

"Are you engaged?" she asked quickly. Fang thought.

"We're…talking," he said slowly. "Kinda." I nodded.

"You're—"

"Sixteen," Fang interrupted. "We know. No one ever said we were getting married anytime soon, but we have talked about it." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I smiled.

"Exactly," I said happily. He looked down at me and winked.

"Mom," he said softly. "If you want me to live here, Max stays." She scowled.

"Doesn't she have somewhere to live?" she mumbled. He nodded.

"On the other side of the country, and if you want me to, I can move back there with her. Either we both live here, or we both live there," he said simply. "Either way, I will be with my Maxie." She frowned.

"Fine." She walked out muttering stuff under her breath.

'I just get him back, and he's already growing up.' I sighed.

"She doesn't want you to grow up," I whispered. He shrugged.

"Oh well." He kissed me. "Let me show you where your room is." I smiled.

"Close to yours?" I asked hopefully. He grinned.

"As close as it can get," he informed me. I nodded.

"Perfect."

"Here it is," he said pulling me into a room with clothes on the floor. He grinned.

"Your room?" I asked curiously. "Won't she get mad?" he nodded.

"Very, but she'll think you're in the one across the hall, but at nights, you can come in here," he whispered. I kissed him.

"Like I said, perfect," I whispered. He nodded.

"Are you tired?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"You?" he shook his head.

"Mom doesn't have to know that," he said eagerly. He ran downstairs.

"We're going to go to bed!" he called.

"Okay!" she yelled back. He shut my room door, and then ran back into his. He shut the door and pulled me close to him.

"You're eager," I whispered. He grinned.

"I love my Maxie," he said simply. I smiled and he took off his shirt.

"And your Maxie loves her Boo."

"Morning," I whispered. He smiled, and never opened his eyes.

"Morning," he said as he pulled me closer to him. "I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered. He kissed me, and suddenly, his door flung open.

"Shawn…oh my God!" she exclaimed. My eyes shot open, and he pulled back.

"Uh…hi," he said nervously. I thought it might be best if I didn't turn around.

'That little tramp!' I heard her think. My mouth fell open. 'How many guys has she tricked into this and left?' I sat up, making sure to keep the covers under my arms.

"Just so you know," I hissed. "I've never done this with anyone but him! And I'm not leaving him! I love him, and I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, but he's my boo! I'm not leaving him!" She stared at me.

"I didn't say anything," she said softly. I scowled.

"Sometimes thoughts speak louder than words when you're around a mind reader," I said darkly. I laid back down and I crossed my arms. Fang stared at me.

"Maxie," he said softly. "Your hair is like flaming red." I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is red," he said again. I put some of it in front of my face and I laughed.

"My hair changes colors with my mood," I whispered. He smiled.

"Red must be mad," he observed.

"And blonde must be when I'm happy," I said happily. I saw it start going back blonde. We looked at his mom, and her eyes were wide open.

"Can you go please?" Fang asked curiously. She slowly nodded, and once she shut the door, I sat up.

"She hates me," I muttered. Fang sat up.

"I don't," he reminded me. I smiled.

"That's good enough," I said before kissing him. He pulled me closer to him, and I sighed. "We should get ready." He nodded.

"I agree."

"Look," Fang said as we sat down at the table. His mom was looking at the table. "Mom, I love Max. She's my mate." She looked at us.  
"Huh?" Fang took a deep breath.

"We can only mate with one person," he explained. "And two years ago, we chose each other. Now, we can't be with anyone else." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't be," I said shrugging. "I understand." She shook her head.

"About what I was thinking," she said gently. "I never should have made all of those assumptions." I smiled.

"It's okay," I assured her. She smiled.

"Shawn, do you want me to sign her up for school with you?" she asked curiously. Fang nodded.

"Sure." I smiled.

"That's fine with me," I said shrugging. They smiled.

"Your first day will be tomorrow," she announced.

"Since today's Sunday," Fang explained. I nodded.

"I've been to school," I reminded him. "Remember? You were there." He scowled.

"Ugh. I hated that place," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Join the club."


	9. The Cullens

"Here it is," Fang said happily once we pulled up in his black convertible

ì¥Á1M 11ð¿1111111111111ﾐ11

1bjbjââ1111111111111111111",11€W11€W11ﾐ111111111111111111111111111111ÿÿ¤111111111ÿÿ¤111111111ÿÿ¤11111111111111111l11111¨1111111¨111¨1111111¨1111111¨1111111¨1111111¨111µ11111111111ô1111111ü111111ü111111ü111111ü11

11111111ô1111111§11¶11101111110111111011111101111110111111011111101111110111111"11111–111111–111111–111111–111111–111111–11111Ë11 11ë  
11ø111º11§1111111111111111111¨1111111011111111111111111111110111111011111101111110111111º111111\111111¨1111111¨11111110111111111111110111111Ï11111\111111\111111\111111011111¨11111110111111¨11111110111111"11111111111111\1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111110111111"111111\118 11\11111111111111"111111¨1111111¨111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"111111011111111

111€ÂÄŠÅöÈ ô11111ü111111F11111"11111111111111"111111å110111§111111"111111ã

111111\111111ã

111111"111111\111111¼111 111Ü111111¨1111111¨1111111¨1111111¨11111111Ù111 "Here it is," Fang said happily once we pulled up in his black convertible. I sighed and looked at him.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and he kissed me.

"You're going to be fine," he promised. "I've been going here for two years." I nodded, and we both got out. He put his arm around my waist.

"So, Boo," I said teasingly. He laughed. "Do you know what my schedule is?" he grinned.

"Same as mine," he said sweetly. "Just stay with me. I want you to meet my friends. They're all adopted. Their names are Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and Reneseme." I smiled.

"You've got a little group going," I observed. He nodded, and a girl walked up.

"So you dumped me because there was someone else," she said icily. "You know, I actually felt bad." Fang sighed.

"This is Max," he said pulling his arm back. "The girl I thought was dead." She looked at me.

"You're…Max?" I nodded.

'She's lucky to have a guy as sweet as him.' I smiled, and she walked off. I took a deep breath, and lohh. Damn it!" I froze and started having a vision.

"You have two options," a very pale man said. "Kill them or turn them into vampires." Edward sighed.

"Well, we'll see you soon," he whispered. "With two new vampires." I stared at him, and then smiled.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. Fang stared at me.

"Yeah," Edward said warily. "Is that a good thing?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I said simply.

"I can't wait to see her as a vampire," the pale man said. "She's very amazing as a normal human." I smiled.

"Thanks."

Edward was staring at me, and then he sighed.

"We just can't go anywhere anymore," he mumbled. "Alice, you have a friend." A girl with short, black, spiky hair stared at him, and then me.

"What is he talking about?" she asked curiously. I smiled.

"I can see the future," I said shrugging. "Can you?" She nodded warily, and Fang's mouth dropped wide open.

'Wow,' she thought. 'This girl is amazing.' I smiled.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I said sweetly. I looked up at Fang. "You were right. I am going to be fine." I smiled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" a really muscular looking guy asked. I thought.

"Let's see," I said after thinking. "I finally met a third person who could read minds, a third person who could see the future, and now I just have to find a second…" my voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Chill Emmett," Bella teased. "What all can you do?" I thought.

"Oh, not much," I lied. Fang scoffed.

"If by not much, you mean, anything an everything a human could think of, then yeah. Not much," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks. Should I tell them what you can do?" I asked curiously. Edward chuckled.

"I already knew. He can turn invisible if he's still enough, and now he can see the future." I nodded.

"Wow," the normal skinned guy said. "That's…different."

'Did you see it too?' I asked him mentally. He nodded.

"This is so weird," Edward observed. "You…" he stopped.

"Hey," Nessie said eagerly. "D…Edward, can they come over today?" He looked at her.

"I think they should," Bella chimed in. Alice nodded, and Emmett stared at me.

"I wonder how strong she is," he mumbled.

"And fast," Edward added.

"And how well she can change moods," the other guy, my guess Jasper, muttered. I shrugged.

"I don't know on any of those things," I admitted. "Let me make sure I got this right. Edward, Bella, Reneseme also known as Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," I said as I pointed to everyone. Fang laughed.

"That's odd," he said while smirking. "Names usually get you." I scowled.

"That doesn't count. I called her Red Haired Wonder because I hated her. I knew her name," I informed him.

"This is Max," Fang announced. They all grinned, except Rosalie. She just stared at me.

"You mean The Max?" Edward asked curiously. "The one you're in with, and you thought she was dead." Fang nodded.

"Yep."  
"So, Boo," I teased. He scowled, and I laughed. "I had just had to do it." They all laughed, and Fang sighed.

"I guess it's better than poor Iggy's. He's Nudge's cuddle bunny," he mumbled.

"I thought about you being my snickers bar, my cuddle bear, my—"

"Your snickers bar?" Fang asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded.

"But I stuck with my boo because all the other ones were really stupid," I said with a smile.

"I want to make you a nickname too!" Nessie said looking at Jacob. He scowled.

"Damn it," he mumbled. I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I can go back in time and change it to where I never said that, if you want me to." He stared at me.

"It's okay," he managed to choke. I froze.

"Oops," I muttered. I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Why are you guys so easy to freaking talk to? Normally the only thing I would have told you by now was my name is Max, and I would have made up a bunch of crap about my life."  
"That's weird," Edward murmured. "I can't read her mind right now." I nodded.

"Mind blocks," I said simply. Everyone looked at me.

"You mean you know how to keep Edward out of your head?" Alice asked eagerly. I nodded.

"I have to with Angel and all those retarded people at the School," I informed them. Edward thought.

"I wonder what else she can block," he said thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"We'll see today after school," Alice said eagerly.

Whoa. How did I make friends so fast?


	10. Competing

"Carlisle

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled once we walked through the door. I looked at Fang, and he smiled. I grabbed his hand.

'I'm sorry,' I sent him mentally. He looked confused.

'For what?'

'I didn't mean to say all of that stuff earlier,' I thought while looking at the ground. He squeezed my hand a little.

'Don't worry about it. I told them when I first met them I had wings, and it wasn't on purpose.' I nodded.

'Now I don't feel so bad.'

"Yes?" a guy who looked in his early twenties said when he walked in.

"We have a problem," Alice started.

"They know," Bella finished. Carlisle looked confused, and he looked at Edward.

'About us being vampires?' he thought. Edward and I nodded at the same time, and Carlisle stared at me.

'Can you hear me?' he thought. I smiled.

"Yes I can," I said softly.

"Well, that's…odd. I've never met a human who has any special abilities," he said with a smile.

"You should meet my Flock," I said with a smile. "Angel can read minds too." I grinned.

"Another one?" Edward asked curiously. I nodded.

"She's the one I had to use mind blocks on," I explained.

"Oh," was all he said.

"She's so awesome!" Nessie exclaimed. "Alice, should we?" Her and Alice looked at each other for a second, and then Alice grinned.

"Yes we should." I looked at them.

"Fang, do you mind if we steal Max from you for a little while?" Nessie asked eagerly. Bella and Rosalie grinned. I think Fang figured out what they were doing, because he grinned too.

"She's all yours," he said simply. I stared at them.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as Alice, Nessie, and Bella drug me upstairs.  
"You'll see," Bella promised. I tried to look in their thoughts, but this is all I got.

'Ponies are pretty,' from Nessie.

'Edward's so amazing,' from Bella. And

'I wonder if blue or purple would look best…'

Suddenly it hit me. These people were, dare I say it, turning me into a girl!

"Come on," Alice said as she pulled me into a huge bathroom. They sat me down, and Nessie smiled.

"This is going to be awesome!" she squealed. Alice nodded.

"Yes it is," she agreed. Bella walked out and Alice started playing with my hair.

"Make it lavender!" Alice called. I groaned, and she started curling my hair.

"I'll do her make-up," Nessie offered. Alice nodded.

"Okay," she said happily. Nessie pulled out a huge bag, and she started putting some glitter on me!

"What do you think so far?" Nessie asked once she was done with my make up. I opened my eyes, and I saw my face looked natural with make up. They used natural colors with me. I smiled.

"I…like it," I said, literally stunned this was true.

"How about your hair?" Alice asked as she stepped back. I blinked.

She had curled it, and then put it in a clip. I had a thin layer of bangs down, and she had cut that strip four inches long, and angled it slightly. It looked really good. The strip that was down was straight.

"Now for the dress," Bella said walking in. I put it on without even looking at it, and when I did, I stared.

It was five inches above my knee, and it was lavender. It was silky, and it tied around the neck.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a Barbie doll?" I asked curiously. They smiled.

"She looks beautiful," Alice whispered. Bella nodded.

"If she were as pale as us, I would think she's a vampire," she said with a smile. "Come on downstairs."

My eyes shot open, but before I could protest, they were pulling me out of the bathroom.

"I can walk," I reminded them. "And there's no point in running." They smiled.

"Fine," Nessie said as they let go of my wrist. I took a deep breath, and I slowly walked downstairs.

"Guys!" Bella shouted. "Rosalie, Esme, come here!" I groaned when I heard two people coming. Everyone else, nothing.

"Who's the new girl?" Emmett teased. I scowled, and I looked at Fang. His eyes were wide open, along with his mouth. I smiled and walked up to him. I put my finger on his chin and I shut his mouth.

"Flies might get in," I whispered in his ear. He still stared wide-eyed at me.

"I've known you for sixteen years, and I have never seen you in more than a skirt," he finally managed to say. "And never make up. This is kinda different." I nodded. "In a good way," he added quickly. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly. Alice smiled.

"See what we can do with an hour and my huge closet?" she asked curiously. Edward chuckled.

"Yes, Alice, we do," he said with a smile. "How fast can you run?" I thought.

"Kinda fast," I mumbled. Fang scoffed.

"I've never seen anyone move as fast as you," he corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna have a little race?" Edward asked with his face glowing.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "That's not fair for—"

"Sure," I interrupted. We both had smug looks on our faces.

_Edward. You just wait._ I thought darkly to myself. _You'll see._

"Ready," Emmett said while grinning.

"Set," Alice mumbled.

"Go," Bella said with her arms crossed. I took off as fast as I could, and before they could blink, I was back.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously. They all gaped at me, and then, he was back.

"How did you do that?" he asked slowly. I grinned.

"With my feet. I just moved my legs and ran," I said smugly. "Simple as that."  
"I've never, ever, ever, ever met anyone who could run as fast as Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, except Bella when she had just become a vampire, but…" she trailed off.

"How strong are you?" Emmett asked with his arms crossed.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Last time I checked…was two years ago. I've gotten a little stronger. Two years ago I could bench press four hundred pounds."  
_Easily._ I looked at him, and he grinned.

"Let's have an arm wrestling match," he said blankly. I shrugged.

"Okay."

We sat down outside at some rocks. Could I really do this?

I grabbed Emmett's hand with mine, and he smiled.

"Go," Edward said quickly. Emmett started pushing my arm back, or trying. I sat there, unmoving for a few seconds, and then I decided to just do it.

I slammed his hand back so quickly they didn't realize it till it had been there three seconds.

"Winner," Edward choked. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I shrugged.  
"Wow," Bella said finally. "That's all I have to say. Wow."

"Two out of three," Emmett said angrily. I shrugged.

"Okay." I grabbed his hand.

"Go," Edward said again.

I didn't wait time. I just quickly slammed it down.

"I never thought I would see the day," Carlisle said with a smile. "A human stronger than Emmett."  
"I'm part bird too," I informed him. "Two percent…"

"I love her already," Jacob said with a grin. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Not like that," he said quickly. I nodded.

"I know," I said nodding. "I have a boyfriend too. Well, you have a girlfriend. Fang, I'm rambling like Nudge." He grinned and nodded.

"Yours is worse," he informed me. I scowled.

"Damn it." He smiled, and then his phone rang.

"Your mom," I said looking at my feet. He pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes.

"I could've guessed that," he mumbled. I shrugged.

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"We've gotta go," I whispered. They all grinned and nodded.

"See ya tomorrow," Bella said happily. I nodded.

"See ya." I pulled on Fang's arm, and then it hit me.

"Okay, bye," he mumbled.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. I ran inside as fast as I could, and I quickly changed.

I ran back once I was changed and I had all of my make up off and my hair in my normal ponytail.

"Now we can go," I said pulling on his arm.

"Wow. Seven seconds," Fang teased. "New record." I rolled my eyes.

"U N A you ass hole."

"Hey!" Annie said as we walked through the door. I smiled, and Fang did too.

"We're going to be upstairs," he said softly. She nodded. "Let us know when dinner's ready." She nodded again, and we both ran upstairs.

When we got in his room, he pushed me against the wall and eagerly kissed me.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he whispered. I smiled, and he handed me his laptop. He walked over to his computer. We both got on AIM.

I3myboo! has signed on

_**Max is MINE! has signed on.**_

"You're very…not afraid to say it," I said simply. He grinned.

Iggy's motormouth is online

_InlovewithNudge is online_

BOMBS is online

_Demonic Angel is online_


	11. AIM

Max is MINE

_**Max is MINE!: sup guys.**_

_Demonic Angel: Nice name._

_**Max is MINE!: I know!**_

**I3myboo!: hey Angel!**

_Demonic Angel: Hi Max!  
_**I3myboo!: If you saw someone's hair change colors with their mood, what would you do?**

**BOMBS: scream**

_InlovewithNudge: I would too, but only because that's freaking AWESOME!!_

_Demonic Angel: that'd be cool!_

Iggy's motormouth: OMG!! THAT'D BE AMAZING!!_  
__**Max is MINE!: Max's does…**_

ALL REPLY AT THE SAME TIME: WHAT?!

I3myboo!: yeah. It did. Sunday I got called a tramp in someone's head, and I got pissed

_**Max is MINE: yeah. It was like flaming red.**_

_Demonic Angel: MAX IS NOT A TRAMP!!_

Iggy's motormouth: WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE THINK THAT?!

I3myboo!: long story…

_**Max is MINE!: and we're not going to say it because we don't have time.**_

**BOMBS: or it's another sex incident, and they don't want us to know about it.**

I3myboo!:…no…

_InlovewithNudge: Uh huh._

Iggy's motormouth: I'm bored.

**BOMBS: me too. I'm gonna blow up something.**

_Demonic Angel: If you use one of my stuffed animals, I WILL KILL YOU!!_

BOMBS: I'm not gonna…

_Demonic Angel: good._

**BOMBS: I'll just use your doll instead.**

_Demonic Angel: DON'T YOU SARE TOUCH SALLY!!_

**BOMBS: too late…touch.**

_Demonic Angel: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
_**BOMBS: Three…two…one…BOOM!!**

_Demonic Angel: GAZZY!!_

**I3myboo!: wow. They're obviously siblings.**

_InlovewithNudge: Oh yeah._

Iggy's motormouth: that's mean Gazzy.

_InlovewithNudge: I bet that was awesome to watch those suckers blow._

**BOMBS: ooooooh yeah.**

_Demonic Angel: you didn't even touch her!  
_**BOMBS: I wasn't gonna be mean. You love that doll.**

_Demonic Angel: thanks Gazzy._

Iggy's motormouth: AWW!!  
**I3myboo!: Gazzy, let me know if ANYONE is mean to her or you.**

_**Max is MINE: we'll take care of it.**_

_**Redhairedwonder has joined your chat group.**_

"Oh no," I muttered. Fang was staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"You don't think…"

_Demonic Angel: who are you?_

_**Redhairedwonder: My name is Lissa. Why?  
**__**Max is MINE: OH SHIT!!**_

_InlovewithNudge: Do you happen to live in Virginia?  
__**Redhairedwonder: Yeah…why? Are you like a stalker?**_

_InlovewithNudge: No. Sorry Fang…Max._

I groaned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked under my breath. Fang nodded.

"It must've been bad," he mumbled. I nodded.

BOMBS: did you know Nick, the dude you kissed, is Max is MINE!?

_**Max is MINE!: GAZZY!**_

**I3myboo!: SHUT IT!!  
****BOMBS: Oops. My bad.**

Iggy's motormouth: this'll get interesting.

_Demonic Angel: oh yeah._

_**Redhairedwonder: NICK??**_

_**Max is MINE!: yeah…actually it's Fang. NOT Nick.**_

I3myboo!: how about Shawn?

Fang looked at me.

"Ha," he mumbled.

_**Max is MINE: NO!! not Shawn either.**_

**I3myboo!: fine. How about boo?**

_**Max is MINE!: only you Max.**_

I3myboo!: okay!

_**Redhairedwonder: am I missing something? This is Nick, Max, and their siblings, right?**_

I3myboo!: we're not siblings, and it's FANG!!

_**Redhairedwonder: uh…okay. But someone's pmsing.**_

**I3myboo!: okay. TMI. We did NOT need to know that. we lied about being siblings.**

_**Max is MINE!: and our names.**_

_**Redhairedwonder: so what is 'Max's' name?**_

**I3myboo!: Max.**

Redhairedwonder: o…k

SM has signed on.

"Fuck," Fang hissed. I nodded.

SM: hey Lissa! What's up?  
_**Redhairedwonder: Hey Sammie**_

**I3myboo!: uh…ok.**

SM: who are you?

InlovewithNudge: is this THE Sam Demonic Angel: the one that asked Max out BOMBS: and when he kissed Max, Fang almost killed something

SM: I kissed a girl named Max.

_InlovewithNudge: yep._

SM: she was hot, but I would never go out with her again, cause she was weird.

Demonic Angel: then why did you kiss her?  
SM: she was hot.

I gaped at the screen, and I looked up at Fang who was glaring at it. His jaw was locked tight, and he looked like he was ready to kill something.

Max is MINE!: good. Cause she's mine now. You're such a fucking player

**I3myboo!: hi Sam.**

SM: who are you two?  
**I3myboo!: It's Max. ASS HOLE!!**

SM: Oh…hi Max.

_**Max is MINE!: ha ha ha. She hates you now too. I always have.**_

SM: you're just jealous she actually kissed me.

_**Max is MINE!: uh…no. she's kissed me MANY times!  
**_**I3myboo!: And I would never do all the things I've done with him with you!  
**SM: What have you done?  
**I3myboo!: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!  
**_**Max is MINE!: yeah. You'd want to know.**_

SM: Wow…

_**Redhairedwonder: Tramp. Max, that's all you are. A slutty tramp.**_

**I3myboo!: WHAT THE FUCK!!  
****BOMBS: NO SHE ISN'T!!  
**Iggy's motormouth: MAX IS NOT A TRAMP!!  
_Demonic Angel: SHE'S NOT A SLUT EITHER!!_

_InlovewithNudge: you bitch. NO ONE calls Max a tramp without getting hurt._

_**Max is MINE!: you…are…gonna…die.**_

**I3myboo!: I feel loved!  
**_**Redhairedwonder: you're not**_

**BOMBS: SHE'S MORE LOVED THAN YOU!!  
**SM: w/e

_Demonic Angel: Shut up ass hole. No one asked you!  
__**Max is MINE!: ROTFLMAO!!  
**_**I3myboo!: no he really is laughing.**

I looked Fang who was really laughing hard.

"That's our Angel," I said happily. He nodded.

Redhairedwonder: NO ONE CALLS MY SAMMIE AN ASS HOLE!!  
I3myboo!: actually, I think we just did. And I'm gonna call you a bitch. Live with it.

SM: Oh no you didn't

Max is MINE!: Actually she did. What are you gonna do about it?

SM: w/e Nick. Why don't you crawl your little emo ass in a corner? No one would care.

Max is MINE!: WTF?!

I3myboo!: HE'S NOT EMO!! WE ALL WOULD CARE!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

BOMBS: Why does everyone think Fang is emo?

InlovewithNudge: Who knows.

Demonic Angel: Well he does wear black, he does have black hair, and he does act unemotional

I3myboo!: But he's not!  
InlovewithNudge: I know! God that's annoying.

Max is MINE! has changed his name to I'M NOT EMO!

I'M NOT EMO!: there.

Redhairedwonder: Max, go fuck yourself!  
I3myboo!: why don't you?

SM: she won't have time. She's too busy being a whore and fucking everyone else

Tears came to my eyes. That hurts.

I3myboo!: I DO NOT!!  
I'M NOT EMO!: Dude, I'm gonna murder you.

SM: bring it.

I'M NOT EMO!: when and where

SM: tomorrow at six in DC. The old chapel on sixth street

I'M NOT EMO!: I'll be there.

Redhairedwonder: you too slut.

I3myboo!: I'LL SO BE THERE!

Redhairedwonder: I'm gonna warn you. I have a black belt.

I3myboo!: yawns let me know when I'm supposed to be scared

BOMBS: CAN WE WATCH?  
I3myboo!: sure Gazzy.

BOMBS: AWESOME!!  
InlovewithNudge: SWEET!!  
Demonic Angel: hee hee. This'll be fun!  
Iggy's motormouth: you two do not know what you're getting into.

Redhairedwonder: no. they don't

Iggy's motormouth: I was talking to you, bitch! Oh. And Sam

Demonic Angel: the ass hole.

InlovewithNudge: yep.

SM: w/e. we'll let you know when we're scared.

I grinned and I looked up to see Fang was still pissed.

"Dinner time!" Annie called.

I3myboo!: sorry! G2g eat! I WILL be there. Count on it.

Redhairedwonder: good.

I'M NOT EMO!: BYE!!

BOMBS: Bye guys!  
Iggy's motormouth: BYE MAX! BYE FANG!

Redhairedwonder: God. Spaz.

InlovewithNudge: I'm glad it's Max fighting you. She can do so much more than me.

I'M NOT EMO! has signed off.

I signed off and I looked at Fang. He was mad.

Before he could walk out, I stopped him.

"We'll get our revenge tomorrow," I whispered. He nodded, but I could still see the anger and hatred in his eyes. "I love you." I kissed him, and when I pulled back, I smiled.

"I love you too," he said softly. "That's why I'm so freaking pissed." I shook my head.

"Don't be."


	12. THREE!

"Hey Bella," I said happily as I walked to my locker

"Hey Bella," I said happily as I walked to my locker. Fang was still really pissed.

"Hey," she said as Alice walked up. "What's wrong with him?" I sighed and looked at him.

'I can't believe that ass hole said all that shit about her. He's gonna pay.' I smiled.

"We got on AIM yesterday, and some people from our past kinda said a lot of shit about me, so he's pissed," I explained. She smiled.

"That's sweet that's he cares so much about you," she said softly. I nodded.

"You have an AIM?" Alice asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said slowly. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper.

"What are your names?" I smiled.

"Well," I said as I got the paper. I wrote them down. "Our flock will be the other people we're talking to."

"Okay!" she said sweetly. Edward, Jacob, and Nessie walked up.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he put his arm around Bella. She smiled.

"Alice just got Max and Fang's AIM addresses," she informed him.  
"Cool," he muttered. "What's wrong with Fang?" he looked at him and then frowned. "I would be pissed if someone said that about Bella too."  
"What did they say?" Alice asked me. I sighed.

"Well, they said I was a slutty whore, I slept with a lot of guys, and he said I was hot, but weird. So he only kissed me because I was hot," I said quickly. "And that's not all."

"Wow," Bella said slowly. "I can see why now." I nodded.

"But on the bright side, we get to beat the crap out of them tonight," I said enthusiastically. "But, we'll have to go easy." Edward nodded.

"You'd kill them very quickly," he agreed. I nodded.

"Fang can't wait," Jacob observed. I shook my head.

"Nope." I looked over at him.

'I will beat him to within an inch of his life.' I sighed.

"Isn't that a little overboard?" I asked gently. He shook his head firmly.

"Nope." I frowned.

"You're almost as stubborn as me," I mumbled. He smiled for a second, but then his face went back to the angry one he had before. "You know people who are mad die sooner."

"But we're not dying, so why does it matter?" he asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're…not dying?" Alice asked, obviously shocked. I shook my head.

"We're staying sixteen forever," I said simply. "And that's a problem, because people are going to wonder why we're not aging! Shit!" Edward grinned.

"We have the same problem. Did you know, I'm one hundred and twelve?" he asked with a smile. "And Carlisle is over four hundred years old." I stared at him.  
"Wow," I said finally. They all nodded.

"I'm only in my twenties," Bella announced. "Or was this my thirtieth birthday?" Edward shrugged.

"You told us not to keep track, remember?" she nodded.

"I know."

"So, Bella," Emmett said as he walked up. "How many houses have you two broken so far?" She scowled.

"I beat you, and we made a bet—"

"But then last night _I_ beat _you_ and the bet was I could do it again," he reminded her.

"Damn it!" she hissed under her breath. I stared at them.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," I said slowly.

"Trust me," Jacob said quickly. "You don't." Nessie shook her head.

"No. You don't," she agreed.

"Okay," I said simply. "I've been wondering…" I looked at Edward.

'Has anyone ever called you Eddie or Ed?' I asked in my head. He scowled and shook his head.

"No. Not until now," he mumbled.

'Never again!' he thought. I grinned.

"Okay. I won't…"

'For now.' He groaned.

"That's evil," he said under his breath. I nodded.

"I won't," I promised. "I was kidding." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Ugh!" Alice exclaimed. "This is annoying!"

"Having two mind readers talk…in their minds," Nessie went on quietly.

"It is rather odd," Bella agreed.

"Hell yeah," Jacob said while nodding. I smiled.

"It would be so fun to have Angel here. Three minder readers sitting in a room talking mentally, and everyone around us going insane because they have no clue what's going on!" I said eagerly. Edward grinned.

"We should do that," he agreed.

"Hi Annie!" I shouted once we got home from school. "We're home!"

"Hey guys!" she yelled. "How was school?"

"Fine!" I replied.

Fang was STILL mad. I kissed him, and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. I stared at him.

"For what?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"I've been a major ass all day," he muttered. I shrugged.

"You've been pissed," I said simply. "It's okay." I kissed him again, and he smiled.

"You're too forgiving," he said happily. "But that's okay." I smiled, and we walked upstairs.

I3myboo! has logged on I'M NOT EMO! has logged on Demonic Angel is online Iggy's motormouth is online BOMBS is online InlovewithNudge is online

Jasper's girl has joined your chat group

**I3myboo!: hey Alice!  
**Jasper's girl: Hey Max! Fang! Hi!! To everyone else!

Iggy's motormouth: please tell me she's not someone else we hate!

_**I'M NOT EMO!: no Nudge. This is our friend Alice from school.**_

Iggy's motormouth: Oh. Hi Alice. I'm Nudge.

Jasper's girl: hi Nudge.

BOMBS: I'm The Gasman, AKA Gazzy!

Jasper's girl: hi!  
**I3myboo!: it's a long story**

Jasper's girl: oh…okay!  
_InlovewithNudge: I'm Iggy!  
__Demonic Angel: I'm Angel!  
_Jasper's Girl: Omfg. The other mind reader?

_Demonic Angel: uh…yeah. _

Jasper's Girl: hee. Edward is about to get on.

**I3myboo: ha! THREE!  
**_**I'M NOT EMO!: Max, calm down. Breathe.**_

**I3myboo!: No! I'll throw something at you.**

_**I'M NOT EMO!: look over at me and you'll see…I'm rolling my eyes.**_

I3myboo!: okay. Has anyone here ever tried looking at your brain?

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead has joined your chat group  
_

Jasper's Girl: Uh…no. Max, are you okay?  
_InlovewithNudge: I think she's like hyped up on dope…_

I3myboo!: No! Not dope…jelly!  
_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: I don't want to know Max._

I3myboo!: Hi Edward!

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: hi Max._

_Demonic Angel: Max, what did you mean by three?_

I3myboo!: Angel, meet Edward. Edward, meet Angel. You both can read minds

_Demonic Angel: Wow…_

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: yeah. I was shocked when she told me she could, but two?_

_Demonic Angel: This is cool!_

Iggy's motormouth: Cool is an understatement. This is AWESOME!!  


I started doing all sorts of weird back bends, and I even licked my elbow. I heard my computer beep. I had a new AIM.

_I'M NOT EMO!: Nudge, chill. Max, what the hell are you doing?_

I3myboo!: I was seeing how flexible I was…

Jasper's Girl: how flexible are you?

_I'M NOT EMO!: she licked her elbow._

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: wow._

_InlovewithNudge: WTF!!_

BOMBS: what Ig?  
_InlovewithNudge: it's like five thirty! Max, Fang, thirty minutes!  
_I3myboo!: Chill Ig.  
_InlovewithNudge: uh…okay._

Jasper's Girl: is that when the fight is happening?

I3myboo!: yep! Wanna come?

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: sure. Why not?_

Iggy's motormouth: AWESOME! Three mind readers there!  
_Demonic Angel: SWEET!  
__Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: Max, we should try that out._

I3myboo!: OMG! We should! Get as many people as you can to come.

_Annoyingvoicesinmyhead: okay._

_Demonic Angel: WTF IS GOING ON!!_

I3myboo!: Well, everyone, I'll be there asap. Bye!

I signed off and looked at Fang. He was smiling.

"I'm glad to see that," I whispered. He looked over at me.

"Sorry," he said again. I shrugged and walked over to him. I kissed him softly, and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into his lap, and we didn't break apart.

"I love you," I whispered breathlessly once I pulled back. He smiled.

"I love you too." I winked and then he stood up. "I'll be right back," he promised.

He came up a few minutes later.

"I had to tell Mom we would be back later," he explained. "She didn't even ask where we were going…" I kissed him quickly.

"We don't really have time to fly," I said sadly. I snapped and we were at Nudge's house.

"Hi Max!" she exclaimed. "Bye Mom! We'll be back later!" Her and Iggy flew out her window, and landed beside us. I snapped, and we were in Arizona.

"Gazzy, she's here!" Angel yelled. She was sitting on the front porch swing. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Hi Max!"

"Hey sweetie," I whispered. I hugged her tightly.

Gazzy ran outside, and I snapped.

We were at Mom's house.

"Hang on a sec," I said gesturing for them to stay.

I walked inside, and I saw Mom and Ella sitting on the couch.  
"Max!" Ella exclaimed. She ran up to me and hugged me.  
"Hey! Mom, can I steal Ella for an hour? I'll bring her back," I promised. She smiled.

"Stay for a little while after, and sure," she said happily. I nodded.

"Will do." Ella squealed, and we ran outside.

"Welcome to the party," Fang said happily. I nodded.

"We're almost done," I informed them before snapping again.

We were at the Cullens' house now.

"Edward," I said ion my bored tone. He ran up.  
"Sorry. I was racing Bella," he said apologetically. He looked at everyone. "Big group." I nodded.

"Who all is coming?" I asked curiously. He thought.

"Me, Bella, Alice, and Jasper," he said quickly. They all walked outside.

"Okay," I said happily. I snapped and we were at the address in DC.

"Wow!" Nessie exclaimed. "That was awesome!" I smiled.

"Okay. Flock, meet Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice," I said as I pointed to each of them. "Cullens meet Angel, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy."

"What about me?" Fang teased. I rolled my eyes.

"And the ass hole," I said while smirking. He frowned.

"That hurts," he said while pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked icily. "You don't have any feelings." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah," he said smugly. "It's from living with _you_ for sixteen years."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and I stepped close to him.

"I'm going to hurt you," I said darkly. He grinned.

"Go ahead," he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

'Max,' Angel sent me mentally. 'It is Edward who can read minds, right?'

"Yep," Edward said simply. Angel grinned, and I looked at Edward.

"Let's do this," I said walking over to Angel. We sat in a little circle.

'Hi!' Angel said mentally.

'This is different,' Edward thought. I grinned.

'Very. They're getting p…ticked.' I decided with Angel listening not to use language.

'Yeah,' Angel agreed.

'This is fun!' Edward exclaimed in his head. I smiled.

'Yes it is.'

'We should randomly laugh at absolutely nothing but they'll think it's something we've said mentally,' Angel suggested.

For some odd reason, we did. But I think we were actually laughing at what Angel suggested.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded. Edward grinned.

"You wouldn't get it," he said simply.

"It's a mind readers' thing," Angel said while laughing. I nodded.

'They think we were actually laughing at something!' I announce mentally. We started laughing again.

"Ugh!" Alice grumbled.

"This is annoying!" Jasper hissed.

"Damn it!" Bella muttered. "I want to know what they're saying.

'You will never know,' I sent everyone mentally.

The three of us burst out laughing all over again.

Maybe it really was a mind readers' thing.


	13. Out of Control

"So, looks like you brought a crowd," Lissa said as she walked up

"So, looks like you brought a crowd," Lissa said as she walked up. I quit laughing and stood up.

"Yeah," I said darkly. "They're just her to watch you and Sam get your asses kicked."

"Her hair is black," Angel whispered.

"What the hell have you done to your hair?" Lissa asked with her eyes open wide. I shrugged.

"I would say nice to see you, but that would imply I actually like looking at you, which would imply you're pretty. There's a big bungle of lies!" I hissed. She narrowed her eyes at me.

Sam cracked his knuckles, and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you aren't scaring anyone," Fang informed him.

"Are we just gonna talk?" Lissa spat. I shook my head.

"No."

"Go!" Edward called.

Lissa went back to punch me, and when her hand got an inch away from my face, I grabbed it with mine. I started squeezing it, and I saw it turn white. I shoved her back, and I saw Sam kick at Fang.

Lissa tried to tackle me, but wasn't successful.

"You try to hard," I muttered. I flung her on the ground, and I didn't even notice my hands suddenly burst into flames.

"Max," Fang said slowly. I looked at him. "Your hands."  
"I'm gonna…what the…" Lissa was staring wide-eyed at my hands.

"Uh…" I started.

"Her hands are on fire…" Sam choked.

"Nah shit Sherlock," Fang retorted. Sam punched him in the stomach, so Fang's natural reflexes meant, Sammie's got a broken nose!

"I'm…officially…freaked," Lissa stuttered. I grinned demonically.

"Does this scare you?" I asked curiously. Some of my bangs fell over my face, and she nodded slowly. "Then this is gonna horrify you!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck right in front of her. I heard her scream.

"How do you do that?" she asked loudly. I thought.

"Same way I do this," I said simply.

She started wincing in pain.

"What did you do to my leg?" she asked through tears. I smiled.

"Nothing. You're hallucinating that." She looked up at me, and I was instantly in her face.

"How…you're scaring me." I grinned.

"Good," I said softly.

"Max," Fang said behind me. "You're going a little overboard."

She was in tears.

"Well," I said as I thought of what to do next. "I—" I froze. "Oh my God." I sat down, and I wrapped my arms around my knees. "I'm…a…horrible person." Tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry." Fang ran over beside me.  
"It's okay," he said softly. I shook my head.

"I hate this!" I shouted. "I hate this! Fang, you promised. You said if I turned into something horrible, you would take care of it. For the others." I burst into tears. "Kill me."

"No!" he shouted. "Max, you aren't horrible! You got a little carried away! Everyone does that! I'm not going to kill you." He hugged me. "You're my Maxie."  
"But—"

"But nothing," he said firmly. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Fine. I can kill myself," I reminded him. "I'm horrible! Fang, I almost killed her!"  
"No!" he yelled. "Max, you aren't horrible! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Tears filled his eyes. "You promised. You told me you wouldn't…on the beach…" I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Fang," I whispered. I hugged him. "I'm really sorry. Will you help me?" he kissed the top of my head.

"You promise not to kill yourself?" he asked hopefully. I nodded. "Then yes." I turned and looked at Lissa.

"Sorry," I choked. That was hard.

She nodded.

"It's okay. I am too," she said softly. "For being a bitch. Just…everything." I smiled.

"It's okay. I hated you before I even met you," I teased. She smiled.

"And sorry N…Fang," she corrected. He nodded.

"It's okay," he said while shrugging. She nodded.

"Well, talk to you on AIM?" she asked hopefully. I nodded.

"All right," I agreed. I turned back to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"I have MAJOR issues," I muttered. They were all staring at me.

"You can…make people feel pain?" Bella asked with a grin. I nodded.

"You alone could probably kill the Volturi," Alice said happily. I looked at her.

"They're the 'royals' of…us," Edward explained. "They have people on their guard who can make you feel nothing and pain. And some others too. They might try to get their hands on you if possible." Fang scoffed.

"Screw them…" I put up my mind blocks automatically…now I see why.

VISION

"Edward," an old, pale man from my earlier vision said politely. Edward stared at him.

"Aro," he said blankly. Aro held out his hand, and Edward reluctantly took it.  
"Where is this…Max?" he asked before looking over at me. "You." I stared at him.  
"Uh…" I looked at Edward who had a pained look on his face.

"May I please shake your hand?" Aro asked as he stuck out his. I heard two of the pale men with him snicker.

"Sure," I said smugly. I held out my hand, and he frowned.

"It's like with Bella," he mumbled. "Nothing. Are you using those mind blocks?" I smiled.  
"Yep." He stared at me.

"You are very witty for a human," he spat. I smiled.

"Others call it being stubborn," I said happily. His face went angry.

"Alec," he said angrily. Edward panicked.

"No!" he shouted. I smiled.

"Alec," Aro said again. Alec was staring off into space. Aro grabbed his hand, and scowled. "Jane!"

"Ah!" Jane screeched. She was wincing.

"What?"

"Someone's…causing me pain!" she muttered. I smiled.

"That would be me," I said smugly. Aro glared at me.

"You…" my hands burst into flames, and he stared at me.

"Max's hair is pink!" Alice exclaimed.

"Pink must be fun," I observed. She nodded.

"She…her hands…"  
"Are on fire!" I exclaimed happily. "Would this hurt you?" He stared wide-eyed at me, and I was instantly in his face. I was about to send flames towards him, but something stopped me…me.

"Stop her!" a pale man shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Bella shouted. Suddenly, they all scowled.  
"Get Bella, and you can get to her," Alec hissed.  
"Stay away from her," Edward hissed. I grit my teeth.  
"Stop!" I shouted. "I _will_ kill you." I suddenly felt a pain, and I screamed.

"Jane stop!" Edward shouted. She grinned.

"Revenge," she said darkly. Aro smiled.

"Alec…"

"Whoa," I whispered. "Aro…" They all looked at me.

"How do you know about him?" Alice asked softly. I looked at her.

"Vision." Fang nodded.

"I had the same one," he muttered.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Don't show him!" I shouted quickly. "Aro can't find out when he takes your hand." Edward nodded, and I realized Fang had his mind block up.

"I have to get my sister home," I whispered. I snapped and we were all at the Cullens' house. Bella smiled.

"That was…interesting," she said before running inside. I smiled, and I snapped.  
We dropped off Iggy and Nudge, and then Angel.

When we dropped off Ella, I stayed, but that's not where my mind was.

I almost killed Lissa. I'm going to be killed by vampires because I can't kill them.  
"Bye," Fang said as we walked out the door. He sighed and looked at me.  
"Maxie," he said as he tilted my chin up. I looked up at him, but I didn't bother hiding my emotions. "It'll be okay. They won't kill you. We didn't see all of what happened." I sighed.

"And they can't," I said with a smile. "They can't kill me." Fang nodded.

"Exactly." I smiled, and I snapped us into his room.

"I love you Boo," I whispered happily. He smiled.

"I love you too."


	14. The First Meeting

I wasn't convinced

I wasn't convinced. I mean, I could get mad, and then…kill someone. If I loose my temper…

I snapped my attention back to where I was. We were…getting my hair dyed permanently. Alice said it looked awesome black, so, I gave in.

"Ready, set, go!" she exclaimed as Bella pulled the towel off. I looked in the mirror and smiled a little. Then I went back to unemotional.

"What's wrong with her?" Nessie asked curiously. Alice frowned.

"We're done!" she called. "I'm not sure…"

"She's not convinced she needs to live," Edward said once he walked in. I groaned and laid my head on my arms.

"Max!" Fang said softly. "Stop. Okay. Stop beating yourself up. I probably would've killed her in that situation."

"Okay," I mumbled. I still wasn't convinced.

'Edward, if you say anything, I _will_ kill you.' He scowled.

"Fine." I stood up.

"I really like it guys," I said honestly. They smiled.  
"Thanks," Alice said happily. I walked downstairs, and I sighed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Fang said as he walked downstairs. I smiled at them, and I walked through the door.

When we got to Fang's house, I ran upstairs quickly.

"I'm serious," Fang said once he was up there with me. I nodded.

"I know…"  
"Max, the Flock needs you. Please don't do this," he whispered. "Or even think like this. Remember. Angel." I felt tears fill up in my eyes.

"I can't do this," I said while gritting my teeth. "Fang, I need them too!" he hugged me.  
"Okay Max. We'll work this out. If we have to, we'll leave our parents," he said softly.

"But Ella," I said softly. "I promised her next time we left, we'd bring her too."

"You what?" Fang asked loudly. "Max—"  
"She's in the process of growing wings," I interrupted. "And I'm going to teach her how to fly." He glared at me.  
"You gave her wings?"  
"Yeah," I said shrugging. "So what?"  
"Max!" he groaned as he fell back on his bed. "You do realize you're putting her in danger, right?" I shook my head.

"No I'm not!" I protested. "She's my sister Fang!" he stood up.

"Max, she's also just a human who has wings," he hissed. I shook my head.  
"She can…do stuff to," I muttered. He stared at me.

"Oh God Max. What did you do?" he asked slowly.  
"She can move as fast as us, and she can make objects appear," I said blankly. "So what?"  
"Max!" he spat. "Do you realize we still have a world to save? You do realize that right? We're not done! If they ever find out about her, they'll be after her too!" I nodded.

"She knows. Fang, you're going to have to trust me on this," I said softly. "I know what I'm doing. We're going to need her. And anyone else we can get." Fang grit his teeth.

"Why?"  
"Because we're going to loose someone," I whispered with tears filling my eyes. His eyes got wide open.  
"W…what?"

"I won't tell you anything else," I whispered. He growled.

"Max, I can just look for myself," he reminded me. I shook my head.

"You only get visions when they appear. You can't control it," I pointed out. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Max, I will get Angel to read it from your mind." I shook my head.

"No you won't," I whispered. "I'll block."

I woke up in the guest room. We had got in a screaming fight by the time the night was over.

I sat up and tears filled my eyes.

"Today's the day," I whispered. "The day we meet Aro." The day where the end of

I rolled out of bed, and I saw Alice was in my room.

"How can you be sure?" she asked softly. I looked at her, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I just am," I said brokenly. "Fang doesn't know." He walked out of his room.

"Oh. So you're gonna tell _her_ but not me. Thanks Max," he said angrily. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"They're on their way," Alice whispered. I nodded.

"I know."

"Here," she muttered. I nodded.

"I know."  
"Edward is getting everyone ready," she informed me.

"You guys care too much about us," I said with a smile. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. This is our fault," she reminded me. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault I can read minds," I muttered. "I wish they had never experimented on us!" I sank down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly. Fang sat beside me.

"I'm kinda glad they did," he said gently. "Otherwise, none of us would have met." I nodded.

"True." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Fang, you're just gonna have to trust me. You'll see soon enough." He sighed.

"Okay. Have you called Ella?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"She's ready, and she will be at any moment. I told her how to fly, and…she did. She can fly," I said happily. He smiled.

"That'll be cool to see," he said softly.

"On her wings, we gave her dark gray," I informed him. He looked at me.

"That's going to look cool," he agreed. I nodded.

"She said it does."

"He's here," Edward hissed. I nodded.  
"Good thing Fang's mom went shopping," I mumbled. "And they've got a big yard." Edward nodded.

"Carlisle! Old friend," Aro said politely once we were in view. "How are you?"  
"Fine," Carlisle said softly. "What brings you here?"  
"Those two," he said looking at me and Fang. "I've been informed that they know." Edward stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. Carlisle looked at him, but Edward sent him a tell you later look.

"You have two options," Aro said. "Kill them or turn them into vampires." Edward sighed.

"Well, we'll see you soon," he whispered. "With two new vampires." I stared at him, and then smiled.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. Fang stared at me.

"Yeah," Edward said warily. "Is that a good thing?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure," I said simply.

"I can't wait to see her as a vampire," Aro said thoughtfully. "She's very amazing as a normal human." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Farewell for now," Aro said before walking off. More like gracefully running.

"Damn it!" Jasper hissed. "Two more? How many can we hold?"  
"You don't have to turn us into vampires," I assure them. "Trust me." They all stared at me.

"He'll _kill_ you if we don't," Emmett spat. I shook my head.

"He can't," I said simply.

"He's going to try even if we do," Edward started.

"If I refuse to be on his guard," I finished. "But he can't."  
"Okay," Emmett said softly. "It's your funeral."

"I never knew our blood smelled good," I said thoughtfully. They all nodded.

"Very," Edward muttered. "It's a bird and human mix, so, yeah." I nodded.

"Right."  
My cell phone started ringing. Ella.

"Hello?"  
"She saw them Max," she said frantically. "Mom saw my wings."  
"Ella, calm down. Breathe," I said quickly. "Now, why is that a…oh."  
"Yeah," she said softly. "And I think she's suspicious. Max, I love her, but she's got to give me some space to grow up. She doesn't know you were a part of my wings. She just doesn't know." I sighed.

"That's good," I mumbled. "Ella, I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Okay?"

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

"Bye." I slammed my phone shut. Fang was looking at me.

"Val is going to hate us," he pointed out. I sighed.

"I know. But Jeb was already working on it, so, I really only finished helping. If I hadn't, she would have little stubs forever," I informed him. "So, I had to."  
"Wow," Alice said softly. "Poor Ella."  
"Ella and Bella!" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What now?"


	15. The End of the Volturri

"Max

"Max!" Ella squealed. I smiled, and she saw the Cullens behind me. "Now?" I nodded.

"Sorry El. We have to," I said reluctantly. She nodded.

"Max," Mom said sadly when she walked to the door. She blinked when she saw me, but then sighed. "I understand. Just, both of you, be safe." I nodded, and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mom, and bye." She nodded.  
"It's okay. Bye girls." Ella hugged her tightly.  
"We'll be back," she promised.

"I know," Mom whispered. I looked at the Cullens and Fang.

"The rest of the Flock," I informed them. They nodded, and Ella walked over to me.

"Let's go," she said gently. I nodded, and I snapped.

After getting them all, and getting a lot of surprised and happy remarks about Ella, we were off.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked quietly. I looked at her and pointed down.

The Cullens could seriously run. I mean, we weren't flying slowly for them. I was, but that's a different story.

"Wherever they lead us," I said simply. She nodded, and I looked over at Ella. She had a huge smile on her face. "Enjoying your first real flight?" She nodded eagerly.

"Now I see why you guys love it so much!" she squealed. "This is awesome!" I smiled and nodded.

"You're gonna be fine," I promised. "We're all going to be fine…"

_Except…_

'Except who Max?' Angel asked mentally. She was looking at me sadly. I shook my head.

"No one," I lied. She rolled her eyes, but then scowled.

"You're blocking it," she muttered. I nodded.

"And I have my reasons…" Fang looked at us.  
"Don't worry. She won't tell me either. Or anyone for that matter," he informed her. She scowled.

"Don't you think that person should know when they're going to die?" she asked coldly. I glared at her.

"Angel!" I hissed. "Shush!"

"Oops," she said slowly. I scowled.

"Who's dying?" Nudge asked quickly.  
"Max," Ella said nervously.

"Oh God," Iggy mumbled.

"I'm only ten!" Gazzy exclaimed. I sighed.

"Guys! Chill. It's not you four," I assured them.

"That leaves you, me, and Angel," Fang whispered. "And I'm pretty sure it's not Angel." I shook my head.

"It's not," I whispered brokenly. "But my visions always come true…"  
"When?" Fang asked through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow," I choked. I burst into tears. "It's gonna happen tomorrow."  
"Wh…what?" I nodded.  
"I…"  
"I'm sorry Max," he whispered. "I didn't mean to leave you here alone. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't be," I choked. Everyone was crying.

_No one ever said it was you._

"Max," Edward said that night once we had stopped. The flock was asleep. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked blankly.  
"How…" I sighed.

"Don't tell them. Please. They're going to beat themselves up about it, and it's not their fault!" I said loudly. I ran my hand through my hair. "And…"

VISION

"Max, help!" Angel shrieked. I looked at her.

"Okay." I pulled a bomb out of my pocket, and tears filled my eyes. "I'll help."

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked loudly. "You're going to kill us all."  
"Not all of us," I said darkly.  
"No!" Fang said through clenched teeth. "You can't be my Max." I grinned demonically.

"I can, and I am." I chuckled and I pinned him against the wall. I handed him the bomb. "Fix this." I ran off before he could do anything.

"Oh God," I whispered. "I…I'm turning on them?" Edward stared at me.

"That's…odd. Just say n—"

"My visions always come true," I interrupted. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "How…I told him. I told him he needed to kill me!" I sat down, and Bella came beside me.

"You'd never turn on them," she said softly. Edward nodded.

"She did," he whispered.

"That was before…"

_I die._ I finished that mentally. Edward sighed.

"No suicide," he said firmly. I nodded.

"I know."  
"Max," Fang whispered. "Please. Tell me. It's not me, is it?" I shook my head.

"No…" He walked over to me.

"No! I'm not going to leave you! I won't let you die!" he burst into tears. "Max, please? You can't…" I looked at him, and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it," I whispered softly. He looked at me.

'I need more time with you,' he pleaded. 'Just some time.' I snapped, and everyone around us froze.

"You've got forever," I whispered. He kissed me urgently.

"Maxie, none of the flock would kill you, and no one else can. Don't commit suicide. We need you!" he insisted. I sobbed on his shoulder.

"My visions always come true." He hugged me, and I could feel his tears falling in my hair.

We both fell asleep in each other's arms like that. I had time still frozen, and once we woke up, I kept it like that.

"I would do anything I could to stop this," I whispered. He kissed my temple.

"Please don't ever start time back," he pleaded. "We could just stay like this forever. We could even get everyone else here too! Max, please!"  
"Fang, one thing I've learned from experience is freezing time too long hurts me. Trust me. I'm so sorry." I kissed him.

He pulled me into his lap, and he tilted his head. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and we pulled back when we needed to breath.  
"I'm sorry Boo," I whispered before snapping. Edward stared at us.

"You two have weird images, almost like a dream, because…" he stared at me. "You can stop time?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I whispered. He sighed.  
"Look, we're going to…I've got it," he said eagerly. He whispered something to Alice and she nodded.

"But then she couldn't be with Fang," she pointed out. He nodded.

"Yes she could. Trust me." Alice warily nodded and I looked at them. Edward was grinning. "I'm so glad you taught us how to block thoughts."

I sighed and laid my head on Fang's shoulder.  
"You're not leaving my side," he hissed. "And I'll die with you if I have to."

"No!" I said quickly. I turned his head towards me. "You better listen to me Shawn Michael Andrews, you _will_ not kill yourself. They need you!" He scowled.

"Max, you don't understand! Would you kill yourself if I died?" he asked icily. I froze.

"No," I lied. He nodded.

"That's what I thought." I groaned.

"Edward, don't let him kill himself," I pleaded. He nodded.

"We won't."

"Max," Ella said the next morning. I turned and looked at her.

"Guys, do me a favor," I said softly. "Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel go into the woods for a little while. Have fun." They all stared at me.

'Please?' I sent them mentally. They all reluctantly nodded and did as they were told.

"He just never goes away, does he?" Edward spat. I sighed.

"He's here to try to kill me," I whispered. "I don't know how successful he'll be."  
"I do," Fang said angrily. I sighed.

"Edward," Aro said politely. Edward stared at him.

"Aro," he said blankly. Aro held out his hand, and Edward reluctantly took it.  
"Where is this…Max?" he asked before looking over at me. "You." I stared at him.  
"Uh…" I looked at Edward who had a pained look on his face.

"May I please shake your hand?" Aro asked as he stuck out his. I heard two of the pale men with him snicker.

"Sure," I said smugly. I held out my hand, and he frowned.

"It's like with Bella," he mumbled. "Nothing. Are you using those mind blocks?" I smiled.  
"Yep." He stared at me.

"You are very witty for a human," he spat. I smiled.

"Others call it being stubborn," I said happily. His face went angry.

"Alec," he said angrily. Edward panicked.

"No!" he shouted. I smiled.

"Alec," Aro said again. Alec was staring off into space. Aro grabbed his hand, and scowled. "Jane!"

"Ah!" Jane screeched. She was wincing.

"What?"

"Someone's…causing me pain!" she muttered. I smiled.

"That would be me," I said smugly. Aro glared at me.

"You…" my hands burst into flames, and he stared at me.

"Max's hair is pink!" Alice exclaimed.

"Pink must be fun," I observed. She nodded.

"She…her hands…"  
"Are on fire!" I exclaimed happily. "Would this hurt you?" He stared wide-eyed at me, and I was instantly in his face. I was about to send flames towards him, but something stopped me…me.

"Stop her!" Alec shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Bella shouted. Suddenly, they all scowled.  
"Get Bella, and you can get to her," Alec hissed.  
"Stay away from her," Edward hissed. I grit my teeth.  
"Stop!" I shouted. "I _will_ kill you." I suddenly felt a pain, and I screamed.

"Jane stop!" Edward shouted. She grinned.

"Revenge," she said darkly. Aro smiled.

"Alec…" Alec nodded.

"Let me try this one last time," I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, flames were shooting out of my hands.

"Move!" Edward whispered to Bella. I know I hit Jane, Alec, and all the other men. Except Aro.

I watched them burn, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

"You killed them all!" Aro hissed. I nodded.

"I guess I did." I looked up at him and grinned. "Your turn." He stared wide-eyed at me.

"Whoa," Carlisle said slowly. I closed my eyes, and a bolt of lightning came shooting towards Aro.

It hit him, but he didn't catch on fire.

"Damn it," I muttered. I opened my eyes, and Aro was in my face. I blinked, and his mouth was suddenly on my neck.

"No!" Nessie shrieked.

He opened his mouth, to bite me? Either way, he was stopped. Out of nowhere, he burst into flames.

"A little practice is all it takes," Gazzy said firmly. I smiled, and Aro screamed.

When it was all said and done, everyone was staring at me.

"Well, we've got a lot of phone calls to make," Carlisle observed. I nodded.

"Yes you do."  
"We're back Max!" Angel squealed. "What stinks?"


	16. The End

"Max," Edward said softly

"Max," Edward said softly. "You helped us, so we're going to help you."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks."  
We were now at the School. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and only two people knew exactly why.

I was about to die.

"No!" Angel shrieked. "We just got you back! Max, you can't!"  
"Angel," I hissed. "Be quiet."  
"Fang!" Angel pleaded.

He nodded. "I'm not letting her," he informed her.

I walked in the building, and Ella took a deep breath.  
"First time as a bird kid," she whispered.

"And it won't be the last," I whispered back.  
"Max!" Omega exclaimed. "You came back for me!"  
"Uh…what?" I asked.

"Who's the weird kid?" Emmett asked softly.

"Omega, what are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"You!" he shouted pointing at Fang. "Stay away from my Max!"  
"We've already been over this," Fang said blankly. "She's _mine_."

"I'll kill you," Omega warned.

"Bring it," Fang said darkly. "You can't."

Fang charged towards Omega, and Omega punched him in the nose. Fang side-kicked him into a wall, and Omega snarled.

After that, it was all Fang.

"Don't. Touch. My. Max!" he snarled before punching him down to the ground.

"He's unconscious," Emmett said. "Now come on."  
Fang grabbed my hand, and tears started streaming down my face even more. I knew where we were headed.

_You're the reason everything's happening to them,_ the Voice said.

It made sense now. Why they always found us, why nothing happened to them after I was taken, why their main goal was to get me.

Now, all my visions, everything, made sense.

We went into the room I know as the traitor room.

Flyboys started streaming in through all directions. They grabbed Angel.

"Max, help!" Angel shrieked. I looked at her.

"Okay." I pulled a bomb out of my pocket, and tears filled my eyes. "I'll help."

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked loudly. "You're going to kill us all."  
"Not all of us," I said darkly.  
"No!" Fang said through clenched teeth. "You can't be my Max." I grinned demonically.

"I can, and I am." I chuckled and I pinned him against the wall. I handed him the bomb. "Fix this." I ran off before he could do anything.

_I'm so sorry!_

Edward's POV  
"Fang!" Iggy shouted. "Push the button again!"

He did as he was told, and the bomb stopped. The Flyboys disappeared, and everything went like it was before Max left. Except she wasn't here.

"I can't believe this!" Fang shouted. "That's not my Max."  
"Yes it is," I choked. That's what I was hearing.

"What?" Fang asked angrily.

"She did that so you wouldn't follow her," I whispered.

His eyes shot wide-open. "No!" he screamed. He ran out after her.  
"What's going on?" Bella whispered.

"Max did that so no one would follow her and she could commit suicide," I explained.

"Why would she—?"

"She thinks everything's her fault, and she's trying to make their lives happy," I said sadly. "We've got to help."  
"Max!" Angel shrieked. "No!"  
"Max is dying?" Ella asked.

I shook my head. "She didn't see herself dying," I said with a smile.

"What did she see?" Iggy asked.

"Well..."

Max's POV

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I knew where to go, what to do.

_That's it Max. You're going the right way. Do it quickly._

My Voice was always helpful. Still was. It was helping me make the right decision.

I walked into the doors of an all too familiar white room. The floor was still blood stained from where I stabbed myself last time.

I put the knife up to my chest and I took a deep breath. The time was now.

"This is for you guys. I love you. I'm so sorry," I whispered.


	17. News

Fang's POV

Fang's POV  
Where would Max go to kill herself? She would've gone somewhere familiar…

The white room.

I ran as fast as I could, going nowhere. Where was the white room?  
I burst through some white doors, and I saw Max. She had a knife up to her chest.

"I…"

"No!" I pleaded. "Max, please! I don't care how hard our lives are. I'll go through hell to be with you. Max, please!"

She looked at me with teary eyes. "Why?"  
"Why what?" I asked.  
"Why would you want me? After I almost killed you? Why would you want me anyway?" she burst into tears, and she threw the knife across the room. She got down on her knees and just cried. "I'm so sorry!"  
I walked over beside her, and I hugged her. "Maxie, don't be," I whispered into her hair.

"Why?" she asked again.

I kissed her. "It's something that can't be explained," I said softly. I smiled and I brushed her hair out of her face. "Boo needs his Maxie."  
She smiled. "I'm so sorry," she said again. "I swear. I will never try to commit suicide again."  
"You better not," I said firmly. "I've already told people I'm not emo."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha."

Max's POV  
"Oh God," I whispered. "They're going to hate me."  
"Edward explained everything," Fang promised. "Relax."  
"Max!" Angel squealed. I hugged her tightly, and tears were streaming down my cheeks. "You better not _ever_ do that to any of us again."  
"I'm not," I promised. "Sorry about making you go through hell."  
"Don't be," Iggy said with a grin. "It's what makes our lives interesting."  
I smiled. "You guys seriously don't mind?"

"Max, as long as we're together, we're happy," Iggy said simply. "We would go anywhere just as long as the six…seven, or however many of us there are, are together."  
"Good job," Edward said softly.

Fang nodded. "She was close."  
"My Voice was telling me to do that," I informed them.

"Don't listen to your voice _ever_ again," Fang ordered.

I nodded and I sat Angel down. "I won't."  
We walked out of there, and Iggy pressed a button. There was a huge explosion, and the last School was gone.

I had done it. I had saved the world.

"You did it," Fang whispered.  
"We did it," I corrected. "The Cullens and the Flock."

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said eagerly.

"Now we have to go home," Angel said sadly.

I grinned. "I can pull a few strings," I said with a smile.

One Week Later

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "Maybe it is possible Alice."  
She smiled. "That tells me it is," she said happily. "Now, it's time."  
I nodded and I ran out. "I'll be back later," I announced.

I was home instantly. All the families were living together in one big house.

I took a lot of deep breaths and I got up enough courage to walk inside.

A site I really wasn't expecting to see was everything decorated and people jumping out and yelling, Surprise!  
Even the Cullens were here.

"Happy Birthday!" Mom said happily.

I smiled. "My birthday is tomorrow," I said blankly.

"What?" Angel protested.

"I'm kidding Ange," I said softly. "Chill. Thanks guys. I feel all loved."  
Fang walked up to me and hugged me. "Happy seventeenth birthday," he whispered.

I smiled. "Thanks."  
"Let's dance!" Alice suggested. I shot her a nervous look, and she frowned. "Well, Max, I guess you don't _have_ to."  
"Yes she does!" Emmett protested.

Edward was staring wide-eyed at me. "No, she doesn't."  
Oh shit. He knew. It was only seconds before…

"Eep!" Angel squealed.

I groaned and slapped my hand on my forehead. "You two can't say a word," I hissed. They both nodded.  
"What's going on?" Fang asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

"Okay," he said.

The party lasted until literally three AM. Good thing school was out.

Fang kissed the back of my neck. "Night Maxie."  
I smiled. "Night Boo."  
Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow. No biggie.

I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there. I was panicked now. Where was he?  
I ran to his computer, and I signed on AIM.

**Boo's Maxie has signed on.**

Straightuppsycho is online.

**Boo's Maxie: Alice, where is Fang?  
**Straightuppsycho: he's here. Well, he's about to be. Why? How did he react?  
**Boo's Maxie: I didn't get a chance to tell him. Okay.**

Straightuppsycho: We'll get on AIM once he gets here.

**Boo's Maxie: Why is he there?**

Straightuppsycho: idk

**Boo's Maxie: oh.**

I waited, and waited. Oh man. I really wanted to tell him.

_**Maxie's Boo has signed on**_

_**Maxie's Boo: hi Maxie**_

**Boo's Maxie: Boo, I've got something I **_**really**_** have to talk to you about.**

_**Maxie's Boo: …okay. Should I be scared?**_

**Boo's Maxie: I'm not sure.**

_**Maxie's Boo: what is it?**_

**Boo's Maxie: well, I kinda want to tell you in person, but I can't do that, so…**

_**Maxie's Boo: you can come up here.**_

**Boo's Maxie: it can wait**

_**Maxie's Boo: I can't.**_

**Boo's Maxie: it's nothing bad.**

_**Maxie's Boo: Alice told me to tell you if you didn't tell me right now, she would**_

**Boo's Maxie: grumbles fine. But why can't I tell you in person?**

_**Maxie's Boo: idk.**_

**Boo's Maxie: okay. Fang, did you know, the sky is blue?  
**_**Maxie's Boo: Max, why are you nervous?  
**_**Boo's Maxie: I'm pregnant.**

I was so nervous after sending that. It didn't help that it took him forever to respond.

**Boo's Maxie: are you there?**

I waited some more. Oh man. He's probably thinking of how stupid we were, and how we never should've done any of it.

**Boo's Maxie: damn it. I knew you would be mad! Damn it! I'm sorry!  
**_**Maxie's Boo: Mad? You seriously think I'm mad?**_

**Boo's Maxie: uh…idk.**

_**Maxie's Boo: I have to go.**_

**Boo's Maxie: uh…okay.**

_**Maxie's Boo has signed off.**_

Oh yeah. He was mad. There was no doubt about it.

I laid down on our bed, and I closed my eyes. More sleep wouldn't hurt.  
I woke up, and my head was on someone's lap. I blinked and I looked up. Fang was sitting there, thinking.

_We're having a baby,_ he thought. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm not mad," he assured me. "I'm overjoyed."

"You are?" I asked eagerly. I sat up, and he smiled.

"Max, we're engaged, stuck together forever. What do you expect? Me to be mad because we're actually having a baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said honestly.

He kissed me. "I'm the farthest thing from upset," he promised.


	18. EpilogueGummy Worms!

Soon-to-be dad: hello

_**Soon-to-be dad: hello!**_

_#2: hey_

**knockedupbymyboo: Edward, I have to ask. WHY IS YOUR NAME #2?!**

_#2: number two mind reader._

**knockedupbymyboo: oh.**

_#2: yours is…interesting_

_**Soon-to-be dad: she wouldn't listen to me.**_

**knockedupbymyboo: fine.**

**knockedupbymyboo has changed her name to surroundedbymorons**

_**Soon-to-be dad: aw, now that's just rude.**_

_#2: I'm gonna go cry now._

**surroundedbymorons: that would imply you have feelings and you actually could cry.**

_#2: you aren't nice._

_**Soon-to-be dad: tell me about it.**_

**surroundedbymorons: well, I'm not in a nice mood. God, this hurts.**

_**Soon-to-be dad: shit. Cramps.**_

_#2: I feel sorry for you._

**surroundedbymorons: no. she's kicking**

_#2: she?__**  
**__**soon-to-be dad: Max had a vision where she has a baby girl.**_

_#2: oh._

_**Redhairedwonder has signed on.**_

"Ugh!" I groaned.

_**Redhairedwonder: Max?  
**_**surroundedbymorons: yeah?**

_**Redhairedwonder: Who's the soon-to-be dad?**_

_**Soon-to-be dad: me.**_

_**Redhairedwonder: who is me?**_

_**Soon-to-be dad: Fang**_

_**Redhairedwonder: YOU'RE PREGNANT?!**_

_**Soon-to-be dad: uh…no. I can't get pregnant. I'm a guy**_

_**Redhairedwonder: I meant Max.**_

**surroundedbymorons: uh…why do you need to know?  
**_**Redhairedwonder: God. You really are a tramp.**_

**surroundedbymorons: WTF?!**

_#2: Here we go again._

_**Soon-to-be dad: MAX IS NOT A TRAMP!!**_

**surroundedbymorons: Fang, relax. Breathe.**

_#2: Good job Max._

_**Soon-to-be dad: now I'm calm.**_

**surroundedbymorons: good**

_Nudge'scuddlebunny has signed on._

_Nudge'scuddlebunny: whoa. Wrong time to…WTF?!  
__#2: why is Iggy spazing out?  
_**surroundedbymorons: slams head on the wall**

_**Soon-to-be dad: Max, stop. Seriously.**_

**surroundedbymorons: I haven't told the flock or anyone else yet.**

_Nudge'scuddlebunny: MAX IS NOT A TRAMP!!_

_#2: more spazing out._

_**Soon-to-be dad: I'm hungry**_

**surroundedbymorons: me too. Boo, I have a question.**

_**Soon-to-be dad:…I'm scared to say what.**_

**surroundedbymorons: it's just a little craving I'm having.**

_#2: oh. Sucks for you._

_**Redhairedwonder has signed out.**_

_Nudge'scuddlebunny: good._

**Pyro has signed on.**

**Pyro: what are we talking about? scrolls up to check**

**surroundedbymorons: Gazzy, no!**

_**#3 has logged on.**_

**Pyro:…wow. MAX IS HAVING FANG'S BABY!!**

_**#3: WHAT?!  
**__#2: hey Angel._

_**#3: hi Edward. WHAT?!**_

**surroundedbymorons: why me?**

_**Soon-to-be dad: well, you had to tell them sometime.**_

**surroundedbymorons: not necessarily.**

_**Soon-to-be dad: yes. They're gonna notice the weight change.**_

**surroundedbymorons:…ugh. You had to remind me.**

_**Soon-to-be dad: yep.**_

**surroundedbymorons has changed her name to inlovewithanasshole**

_**soon-to-be dad:…**_

**inlovewithanasshole: I want some sour gummy worms.**

**Pyro: I LOVE SOUR GUMMY WORMS!!  
**_**#3: I wonder how long we could talk before they noticed.**_

_#2: me too. Let's see_

_**#3: okay.**_

I3mycuddlebunny has signed on.

_Nudge'scuddlebunny: Hey Nudge_

I3mycuddlebunny: hey Iggy

_#2: this is getting fun_

_**#3: yes. Yes it is**_

_**Soon-to-be dad: Max…no gummy worms.**_

**inlovewithanasshole: why?**

_**Soon-to-be dad: because last time, you went crazy**_

**inlovewithanasshole: so? Please?**

_**Soon-to-be dad: no**_

I frowned. I wanted my dang gummy worms.

I walked into mine and Fang's room, and I sat in his lap. He just stared at me.

"No gummy worms," he said firmly. I kissed him.

"Please?" I pleaded. He shook his head. "I'll just get them myself."  
"Max, no!" he exclaimed. I snapped and there was a big bowlful of gummy worms.

"I won't go crazy," I promised before walking back into my study room. It wasn't really a study. It was more of a place where I could go to relax. And people knew if the door was shut not to come in.

I shut the door, and I sat on the couch. I stretched my legs out.

I3mycuddlebunny: MAX!!

**inlovewithanasshole: what?**

I3mycuddlebunny: YOU'RE PREGNANT?!

**inlovewithanasshole has changed her name to pregnantanddepressed**

Newbie has signed on.

**pregnantanddepressed: there. Yes. I am.**

Newbie:…Max. You're dead.

_**Soon-to-be dad: aw. Why are you sad?**_

**pregnantanddepressed: Idk.**

_**#3: this is sad.**_

_#2: tell me about it. So, what are you up to?  
__**#3: nothing much…when did Max get pregnant?  
**_**pregnantanddepressed: a month ago**

Pyro, #3, I3mycuddlebunny, Newbie, and Nudge'scuddlebunny all say: WHAT?!

_**Soon-to-be dad: told you to tell them.**_

**pregnantanddepressed has changed her name to GUMMYWORMS!!**

_**Soon-to-be dad: oh man. I knew it.**_

**GUMMYWORMS!!: what, what?**

_**Soon-to-be dad: Max, put the gummy worms down.**_

**GUMMYWORMS!!: I ate them all.**

_**Soon-to-be dad: ALL OF THEM?!  
**_**GUMMYWORMS!!: yeah. Well, I'm gonna go. Family meeting time. EVERYONE**

I signed off, and I walked down to the living room. Everyone in the Flock walked down, and Fang was frowning. Everyone else was staring at me.

"I have an announcement!" I shouted.

All the parents walked in. Not just mine and Fang's, but everyone's.

I started twiddling my thumbs, and Fang slapped his hand on his forehead. "Never again."  
"But—" I was trying to protest.

"What's the announcement?" Mom asked.

"You're going to love me no matter what, right?" I tested.

"Uh…yeah. Oh God. You're married," she accused.

"No," I said honestly. "Engaged. Not married. But that's not what we're discussing here!"

"What?" Ella shrieked.

"You're just keeping all kinds of secrets from us, aren't you?" Gazzy asked angrily.

I smiled angelically. "Maybe."  
Fang looked over at me. "Are you going to say it or not?"  
"You could," I reminded him.

"You're making the announcement," he pointed out.

"But it's not just my—"

"Just say it!" Nudge interrupted.

"This is what happens when you give Max a bowl full of gummy worms," Iggy said.

"I know!" Fang exclaimed. "She wouldn't listen to me."  
"Max," Annie said nervously. "Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."  
_Are you pregnant?_

I looked at her. "Do you want the truth?"

"The truth would be nice," she said softly.

"I can't give you both," I said, looking down. I didn't know a person's eyes could open as wide as hers did.

"What?" Nudge's mom, Tiffany, asked.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Angel squealed.

"Gazzy got someone pregnant?" Mom exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"What?" he shouted. "I didn't even know I slept with someone!"

"Yeah," I said while nodding. "Ella."  
"What?" Mom, Gazzy, and Ella all exclaimed in unison.

"Relax guys," Fang said. "She's kidding."  
"It's not Ella," I started.

"It's her," Fang finished.

Well, that went over well. Not really. Mom was shocked, the Flock knew, and everyone elsem speechless.

That Afternoon

I was laying on the couch with none other than Fang himself. His arms were around my waist, and he was behind me. We were watching the news.

"Latest news," the reporter said. "Lissa Smithson and Sam White were killed yesterday in the DC area."

I looked up at Fang, and he slightly shrugged. "That was their last names," he said with a slight grin.

I grinned back and looked back at the TV. "A bizarre explosion case by unknown reasons killed them. They were walking in a back alley, and then BOOM!"

"A bizarre explosion," I said softly.

"Should we check it out?" he asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Let's."


End file.
